Stir-Crazy
by Tara4
Summary: Ginny and Draco hate each other, Peeves plays a *harmless* joke on them, can they over come their differences, or will the time alone make them hate each other more?
1. Detentions and Peeves

sTiR - CrAzY  
  
DISCLAIMER - I do not own the character in this fic.  
  
Hello all, i have this Idea for this fic and I hope you like, but any way, just to let you know, the chapters will (hopefully) be longer than this one, this was just a quick little set up of the fic, the next chapter will get into the story more.  
  
*****  
  
The classroom was now red. Drenched red in the sticky, stinky potion that covered every available surface of Snapes potions classroom. It was bubbling, and it looked like it was corroding the desk tops.  
  
And it was all over Snape. And lets just say he wasn't happy about it. His face, just like everything else in the room, was stained red. But Ginny didn't know if he was red in the face because of the potion, or because he was embarrassed, or because he was angry...  
  
It seemed it was because he was angry.  
  
Ginny sat with Colin Creevy, behind her exploded couldren, stiffling back a laugh. There must be some unwritten cosmic rule that says that when a teacher is beyond angry, mighty pissed off, it is customary to laugh at them.  
  
Of course, laughing at them makes them angrier, wgich in turn makes them funnier, which causes you to laugh again, which makes them angrier still...it is a cycle that will land you in even more trouble than what you were in when you began.  
  
"I am glad, that you find this amuzing, Miss Weasley" Snape bellowed at her. She stopped her giggling and looked him right in the eye. "let us just hope you find this amusing to...25 points from gryffindor"  
  
Ginny groaned, but didn't say anything to him. She knew the deal and she was trying to hold back her temper. If she was to say some thing to him about it, he would just get even worse, and then, after a heavy arguement, Gryffindor would lose more points.  
  
Not that Harry couldn't get them back in a quidditch game, but it was still bad to lose points all the same.  
  
"Insufferable git" Ginny muttered to herself when Snape had once again reached the front of the classroom.  
  
"Did you say some thing, Miss Weasley?" He asked, Ginny looked up at him.  
  
"Not at all sir" She smiled as innocently as possible (like that would work, innocent was not a word that was usually connected to the Weasley family). Snape smirked at her. The slytherins must have a smirking class or some thing, they all seem to do it so well.  
  
"Good, now, we shall spend the rest of the lesson cleaning up the mess that Miss Weasley has made...any questions?" He asked and waited for any of the students to reply. "No...Good, get to work" He conjured a pile of buckets and scrubbing brushes, and took satisfaction at the groans that came form his sixth year Gryffindor/Ravenclaw class.  
  
Ten minutes later, the room was still a mess. the Gryffindors had pulled up the sleeves of their robes, scrubbing the floors clean while the Ravenclaws were cleaning the sticky muck off of the tables.  
  
"Umm, miss Weasley, you missed a spot" Snape said, pointing to a spot that Ginny had not even started on. She shot him an evil look, the look her mother always set on the twins when they were in trouble, the look that was mean to scare and intimidate people.  
  
But Snape just laughed at her feeble excuse for a death stare and walked away.  
  
"Insufferable Git" Ginny said again.  
  
"Now, Miss Weasley, this time I know you said some thing, do you wish to lose more points for your house?" He asked  
  
Ginny went to open her mouth. She had so much she wanted to tell the slimey old prat. Now was her time...  
  
"Shut up Ginny" Colin whispered from behind her. Ginny turned to him, and shot him a half annoyed, half thankfull smile. She had been friends with Colin long enough that he could tell when she was going to explode, he was always there to calm her down before she got herself into to much trouble.  
  
"Oh, you wish not to tell me how you really feel? Ok, that is fine with me...but, i do wish to inform you that you will have a detention for your lack of respect..."  
  
Ginny groaned, and kept working.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh, Draco...look at your rippling biceps" the blonde girl whispered sudductively in Draco's ear. Draco turned to the girl and shot her a blast of the Malfoy charm.  
  
"Well, I do try" Draco replied huskily. He lay back down on the sand, his hands behid his head, suddenly, out of no where, two more girls arrived, each with big fans, they stood by his side, fanning him down.  
  
"You must get that from quidditch" A second girl gushed. Draco smiled at her and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Exactly, sweet one" He replied Winking at the girl. The girls all looked at each other and gushed.  
  
"Oh Draco" They all smiled and giggled together, Draco smiled. He was in heaven.  
  
"You are the best seeker ever Draco, you are nothing compared to that Potter..." The third girl smiled. Draco smiled and looked at her. He liked this girl the best.  
  
"Mr Malfoy..." The name was spoken, but when Draco turned to the source of the voice, there was no one there. He shrugged.  
  
"Oh well" He replied and then turned back to the girls that were spread around him. One of the girls was holding out a bottle of suntan lotion. Draco grinned, took the bottle, and began to rub his hands on the girls shoulders.  
  
"Mr Malfoy" There was the voice again, but there was no one there. He shugged again and then handed the bottle back tot he girls, who, in turn, began to apply lotion to his pale skin.  
  
"MR MALFOY" Draco jumped, and knocked his books off of his beach blanket.  
  
But wait, he wasn't in a beach blanket, there was no beach, there were no girls...just transfiguration and a mighty pissed off looking McGonagal.  
  
"Huh?" Was the most intelligent thing Draco could think of to say in his groggy, sleep induced state.  
  
"You were asleep, Mr Malfoy" She told him, Draco smiled at her, time to turn on the Malfoy charm. Time to use it for productive purposes...like getting out of trouble.  
  
"I am sorry Professor, I hope you can find it in your hear to forgive me, I know that you will because you are so wise and understanding..."  
  
"Save it Malfoy...I am sure you will need it to get out of all of the other trouble you will find yourself in today." She replied, a few of the others in the room chuckled.  
  
"25 points will be taken from Slytherin" She told him. "And Mr Malfoy..."  
  
"Yes Professor?" he asked  
  
"Prepare yourself for a detention"  
  
Draco groaned, and turned back to his work.  
  
*****  
  
Ginny pushed open the door and was shocked to see some one else in the room. She could only see the back of his head, but you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to work out who it was. It was the person that she so did not want to see at that particular point in time, the only person who could make her crappy day so much crappier.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Ginny exclaimed, Draco turned around and smirked at her.  
  
"I have a detention...what are you doing here?" He snapped..  
  
"I also have a detention" She spat. Ginny ventured intot he room and sat on one of the desks to wait silently for Snape to arrive and give her punishment.  
  
If there was one person in the world who was more of an insufferable git than Snape, it was Malfoy. He was snooty, arrogant, snobby and he thought he was merlins gift to the female population of the wizarding world (yeah, right)  
  
Ginny hated the way he would treat people. He was always discriminating against some one. They were either to good at some thing, or not good enough. They either had not enough magic blood in them or not enough money.  
  
But it seemed, in some aspects, he was not to picky. Pure-blood, half- blood, mudblood, rich, poor, it didn't matter to him becuse it seemed, that as long as you were a girl, he would give you a go at the Malfoy mattress mambo.  
  
So her night had just gotten so much better. Not only did she have a detention with Snape, who would probably make her scub toilet bowls with a tooth brush, but it seemed, that she had to share the detention with the one, the only, Slytherin doorknob (...you know, everyone gets a turn)  
  
She turned and glared at Draco, only to find that he was staring back. Not glaring, just staring.  
  
"What?" Ginny snapped  
  
"What?" Draco asked, shocked out of his trance by Ginny's voice.  
  
"What are you staring at me like that for?" She asked.  
  
"I am not staring at you Weasley...who would want to stare at you?" He drawled. Ginny just shugged.  
  
"I know what I saw, and I saw you staring" Ginny replied dismissively and went back to watching the door.  
  
"What could you have possibly done to get a detention, you are one of Gryffindors golden children..." Draco stood, and made his way over to the table she was sitting on.  
  
"Dont call me that" Ginny snapped, Draco just smirked.  
  
"Well, what did you do? No, let me guess...you were caught doing unsavoury things in a hallway with Potter?" Draco suggested. "No, wait, that would never happen...Poter would never give you the time of day"  
  
"Just shut the hell up Malfoy" Ginny exclaimed, her gaze moving to the door yet again.  
  
"Ohh, strike a nerve did I?" Malfoy laughed creully.  
  
"No, just shut up...i dont exactly want to hear you talk right now, my year has been bad enough already" Ginny replied.  
  
"Fiesty one" Draco muttered to himself, running his fingers carefully down her back.  
  
Ginny jumped off of the table and pulled out her wand.  
  
"If you ever touch me again, intentionally or otherwise, I sware I will hex you into the next decade" Ginny warned, Draco laughed.  
  
"I love getting girls riled up like that" He grinned.  
  
"Just...stay the hell away from me ok" Ginny replied, Draco chuckled.  
  
"Calm down Weasley...I would never do anything to you...Truth is, I dont need anything from you" Draco told her.  
  
"You are a disgusting pig" She told him, he smiled.  
  
"Finally, you see me how I really am" He replied.  
  
Luckily, before Ginny could reply, the door swung open, and Professor Snape and Professor McGonagal both walked in.  
  
"Good you are both here... you will be serving your detentions together tonight" McGonagal informed them, the both groaned.  
  
"You will be cleaning out the old storage closet on the forth floor, no one has been in there for years, it is a lot of work, we want it finished by the time we come and get you at dawn." Snape said, and then sent an appologetic look at Draco.  
  
"We want to hear no noise from you all night, infact, we are instating a no talking rule on the both of you" McGonagal told them, Ginny smiled, a no talking rule. Maybe this detention wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
"What are you waiting for, you have all night and it is a big job...go" Snape snapped, Ginny and Draco moved tot he storage room they were told to go to.  
  
He opened the door. Every available spot was covered in a thick layer of dust, there were spider webs every where and things were packed in everywhere.  
  
They had one night to clean up this mess.  
  
Draco was the first to step into the room, he lifted his foot and Ginny couldn't help but grin.  
  
"What?" He snapped. Ginny pointed at the foot print he had left in the dust.  
  
"One small step for man, one giant leap for man kind" She stated. It looked like the pictures of the muggle moon landing she had seen in one of her text books.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Wealsey?" he snapped.  
  
"Nothing" Ginnny laughed to herself. Obviously, he didn't do muggle studies.  
  
"Hey, no talking" They heard Snape yell.  
  
They Groaned and got to work.  
  
*****  
  
"Very well done you two, you worked together well" McGonagal smiled as she saw the perfectly clean room the next morning.  
  
"And you managed not to kill each other" Snape added.  
  
"And we didn't even hear a squeak from in here last night." McGonagal said.  
  
Draco and Ginny didn't want to be standing there. They had been up all night, they were now the ones covered in a thick layer of dust, they were tired and iritable. All they wanted was to sleep, but now they had to sit though the speech.  
  
"You may now talk to each other" McGonagal told them Ginny looked at Draco.  
  
"Naw, I think the ban can continue" She told them, Draco nodded.  
  
"Well, when you have put the cleaning supplies away, you can go back to your rooms" Snape told them  
  
They silently nodded, and carried the buckets and brushes and cloths they had used.  
  
They moved down the many sets of creaky old stairs to the main storage closet.  
  
Draco opened it. But ther was things bouncing off the walls.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny snapped, she just wanted to dump her things and get up to her room where she could have a shower and sleep.  
  
"Peeves is in there" Draco told her.  
  
"So...?" She asked and pushed the door open. "Good morning Peeves"  
  
"Ahhh, it be a ickle Gryffindor" Peeves laughed and threw his bouncing ball at Ginny. She caught it and threw it back.  
  
Draco stuck his head in the door, and then entered.  
  
"Oh, I see, Gryffindor sneaking in here with her Slytherin beau...I will give you some privacy" He laughed at Ginny's shocked expression, and then went out the door, slamming it shut behind him.  
  
"How did you do that?" Draco asked  
  
"Do what? Get rid of Peeves? That is easy" She yawned, "It is easier than getting the ghoul out of the attic at my place"  
  
"You have a ghoul in your attic?" Draco laughed.  
  
"You have skeletons in your closets, what is the difference really?" She asked and reached for the door.  
  
She turned the handle, rattled it, hit it with her shoulder, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"What?" Draco asked  
  
"Peeves has locked us in" Ginny yelled, banging her fist on the door.  
  
"Have fun, love birds" They heard Peeves cackle from the other side of the door.  
  
"Peeves, let us out" Ginny yelled.  
  
"The bloody barron will have your ass for this Peeves" Draco bellowed, but all they could hear was his laughter receeding down the hallway. 


	2. problems of co-habitating with the enemy

Ok, hi every one, this is the second chapter. I have to explain one thing. I dont really like mean Draco's, i like annoying Dracos (ever met some one that is so damn annoying that you want to kill them? that is how I like my Malfoy because it makes them easier to forgive whem the girl falls for him)  
  
So any way, Draco is annoying Draco, and I have to thank the many annoying people in my life, (3 brothers, 5 male best friends)  
  
And another thing, umm, I know it seems like the give up the screaming pretty easy, but this is my fic, aiight! I make them do what I want...he he he, oh the possiblities...  
  
Crap speeling, crap grammar, deal with it  
  
*******************  
  
"Help, some body help us...please some body, any body"  
  
"Would you stop screaming Malfoy, you are doing my head in" Ginny replied. As she watched Malfoy bang his bruised fists against the solid door. He had been at it for an hour. She had been screaming to before she realised that it would do no good.  
  
It was saturday morning, on a hogsmade weekend, the last one before christmas. Not only did that mean that there would be no students in the school, it also meant that a majority of the teachers would be gone to.  
  
"Would you get up off your ass and start screaming, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we dont have to see each other again" Draco replied. Ginny thought for a second, and then jumped off of the table she had been sitting on. She began banging her fists on the door.  
  
"Let me out, open the door" She screamed, more to just humour him for a minute, and then stopped, her thoat was dry and she honestly couldn't be bothered.  
  
"What is the point, we have been here for 2 hours already, no one comes past here at all on the weekend if they can help it, especially when the school is empty" Ginny informed him. Draco looked at her and frowned.  
  
"I am not going to spend my whole weekend trapped in here with you Weasley" He told her, completely determined. He looed as though he would scratch himself out with his fingernails if he had to.  
  
"Oh, and it is so seriously my dream to be covered in dirt, locked in a supply closet with you Malfoy" She shot back sarcastically. Draco just grinned his annoying Malfoy grin at her.  
  
"You would be surprised how many girls your age would kill for this opportunity" Draco replied. Ginny laughed at him.  
  
"Oh, please, get over your self...you are not even that good looking...there are much cuter boys at this school" Ginny told him, he smirked.  
  
"Maybe in your opinion...but then again, you are comparing me to Potter...there are 600 girls at this school, and I am sure any one of them would rather me over the boy-who-lived" Draco laughed. Ginny just stared at him. She could not believe he was that full of himself.  
  
"Do you practise being his pig headed, or is it just a thing that is passed on from generation to generation of Malfoys?" She asked, Draco looked shocked, but then smiled.  
  
"Maybe it is passed on" He pondered, Ginny shook her head and went back to the table she was sitting at.  
  
"I cant believe I am stuck here, with you, on a Hogsmade weekend" Ginny said her head resting on the table in front of her. Draco moved up behind her and ran his hands over her shoulders, massaging and working out the knots.  
  
"I thought i told you not to touch me" Ginny yelled, pushing Draco away.  
  
"Sheesh, calm down Weasley, you look tense, I was just going to relieve the pressure" Draco explained, trying the Malfoy charm on her.  
  
"No one will be relieving any tension or pressure of any kind while we are locked in here, you got that Malfoy?" Ginny exclaimed, Draco just smirked at him.  
  
"We are probably going to be here for a while, maybe we should set up some rules" Ginny told him.  
  
"Rules? We are trapped in a storage closet, it is not like we have moved in together" Draco told her, she groaned.  
  
"Ok here is what we are going to do" Ginny began as she moved to the corner of the room, she took three brooms and handed one to Draco.  
  
"Are we going to fly our way out?" He asked  
  
"No" She snapped and then put the broom on the ground, he looked at her confused as she layed out the second broom, and then snatched the third one out of his hands and layed it out.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Weasley?" He asked, she stood. He realised she had erected a line of brooms across the room.  
  
"That side of the room..." She began, pointing at the side of the room that Malfoy was standing on "Is your side of the room. This is my side of the room, you stay to your side of the room and I'll stay to my side of the room"  
  
"You mean, we are going to be separated?" He asked, fake hurt in his voice, he reached up and wiped an imaginary tear off of his cheek.  
  
"Yes" She replied and then went back tot he table she was at and sat down.  
  
"Ok then, if that is the way that you want it, I will just go sit in this corner, all by my self, all alone, on my little old lonesome, I'll just sit, here in Malfoy Land...In Malfoy land where I am king!!! All hail king Malfoy" Draco ranted with the sole purpose of pissing off Ginny.  
  
But she was taking no notice of him.  
  
Time for drastic messures...  
  
"I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes like this...second verse, same as the first...I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves..." Draco sang over and over.  
  
"You seem to forget I have six brothers...that song usually pisses off the singer quicker than it pisses of me" Ginny told him. Draco groaned, she had a point, he had only been siging it for one verse and he was already bored.  
  
"Why cant we share the room?" Draco asked  
  
"Cos you are annoying and disgusting and pig headed and ... " Ginny listed  
  
"Gee, tell me how you really feel" Draco said  
  
"Ok, new rule...the talking ban is back" Ginny told him.  
  
"What, why?"He asked  
  
"Cos I know you are the type of person that likes to hear himself speak...and I dont exactly want to hear you talking" She replied.  
  
"Fine, bore yourself to death in here" He told her, she just smiled.  
  
*****  
  
"Ginny can we please talk to each other...please" Draco groaned, Ginny smiled and shook her head no.  
  
"Please, I am so bored" Draco whimpered.  
  
"It has been 10 minutes since i put the ban back" Ginny reminded him, he shrugged.  
  
"Please..." he asked, sticking his bottom lip out and making a puppy dog face.  
  
"You are so pathetic" Ginny told him, Draco grabbed his heart and fell backwards onto the ground.  
  
"You wounded me Weasley" He whimpered sarcastically "You are killing me...why you gotta be so mean to me?"  
  
"Why are you so mean to me?" She replied.  
  
"Ok, whatever" He streched out on the cold stone floor and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Can we talk now?" He asked  
  
"No" She replied.  
  
"Can we talk now"  
  
"No"  
  
"What about now, can we talk now?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No, shut up Malfoy" Ginny replied.  
  
"I am bored" Malfoy complained.  
  
"Iam Ginny, nice to meet you" She told him.  
  
"Wow, you are funny..."Malfoy replied.  
  
"Why are you still talking, shut the hell up" Ginny groaned and rested her head on the table in front of her.  
  
"Fine..." Malfoy replied and sat in the corner again, his knees pulled up to his chest.  
  
They sat silently for a few minutes, and then she heard it, the most annoying sound she had ever heard.  
  
"Bloody hell Malfoy, breath through your mouth" She told him, he just grinned his annoying  
  
"I am sorry, is my intake of oxygen annoying you?" he asked dismissively.  
  
"No, just you in general" Ginny replied.  
  
"Well, I am sorry Weasley, I have to breathe" He told her. Ginny suddenly stood and looked around the room. She took a few steps forward, moving over the broom line.  
  
"Hey Hey hey, you are tresspassing on Malfoy land here woman" Malfoy exclaimed, Ginny glared at him.  
  
"Look around you Malfoy..."  
  
"I am looking" He replied, looking around.  
  
"Do you see a window around here?" She asked.  
  
"No" He replied.  
  
"Exactly, we only have a matter of time before our fresh oxygen supply runs out" She told him, he smirked to himself.  
  
"Well, that is ok, cos I am now drawing a line in the air...that side of the room is Weasley air" He pointed "And this side if the room in Malfoy air"  
  
"Would you stop joking around, this is serious" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, do you think I dont know that?" Draco replied.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" She asked.  
  
"Stop breathing?" Draco suggested.  
  
"You can" She replied and began pacing the room.  
  
"It will be ok, we will be saved soon alright" Draco told her.  
  
"How do you figure?" She asked  
  
"Come on, how long do you think it will be before Potter or Granger or your brother realises you are gone, they will come and get us" Draco told her.  
  
"They are in Hogsmade" Ginny told him.  
  
"So they will get us out tonight" Draco replied.  
  
"they usually stay in Hogsmade..." Ginny said, and then realised she had just told a slytherin a gryffindor secret.  
  
"How do they manage that?" he asked, interested.  
  
"Ummm, magic" She told him "Either way, we wont be out of here till tomorrow, and it may take them a while to realise I am gone..."  
  
"Ahh, I never thought the friendship was that great" Draco smirked.  
  
"Shut up...do you think any of your slytherin friends will come get us?" Ginny asked  
  
"Haven't got any" Draco replied and then stopped himself. Ginny had a second when she felt so sad that he had no one, but then she remembered it was Malfoy.  
  
"Oh" Was the nicest thing she could think of the say  
  
"Any way, we are getting off topic here, how are we going to get fresh air?" He asked  
  
"I dont know" Ginny replied and started to pace again.  
  
"Maybe you should stop pacing, that is taking up more oxygen" Draco said nicely. Ginny glared at him, but took her seat on her side of the room again. Draco sat down again.  
  
"Maybe..." Draco began.  
  
"Dont talk to me unless you have some thing intelligent to say" She told him, he sighed but nodded.  
  
They sat in silence for at least an hour. Ginny was surprised at Draco's self controll.  
  
"Crap..." Draco mumbled to himself.  
  
"What?" She asked  
  
"I need to pee" Draco told her.  
  
"Not in here you aint" Ginny replied.  
  
"Oh, I'll just go outside shall I?" Draco said.  
  
"Well, where exactly ar you going to Pee?" She asked  
  
"Well, umm, there is a bucket" Draco said.  
  
"You are going to pee in a bucket?" Ginny asked, surprised.  
  
"No where else is there?" Draco said, moving to the bucket in the corner.  
  
"This is so disgusting" Ginny muttered, turning away from him.  
  
"Hey, just think, this is a story we will tell our grandkids one day..." Draco laughed.  
  
"Our?" Ginny asked  
  
"What?" He turned back to her.  
  
"You said our...our grandkids" Ginny told him, Draco looked shocked for a second.  
  
"I mean as in, me and my supermodel wifes grandkids, and you and Potters grandkids" Draco covered quickly. "Now will you turn around, I cant pee when some one is watching"  
  
"As if I would want to watch" Ginny turned away from him.  
  
"Hey, like I said Weasley, there are hundred of girls at this school who would kill to be in this situation" Draco reminded.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
"What is the matter Malfoy? Need to give it a pep talk?" Ginny taunted.  
  
"Shut up Weasley" Malfoy growled at her.  
  
Ginny laughed, and then jammed her fingers in her ears so she wouldn't have to listen to the disgusting sound of liquid hitting the tin bucket.  
  
**********************************************  
  
So what do you think? Did Draco have a Fraudien slip with the "our" thing or what..  
  
keep eyes peeled for next chappie. 


	3. The depth of Draco Malfoy

"So, we have no air, no food, no water, no proper toilet facilities and no way of getting help...can I be the first to say that we are well and truely screwed." Ginny listed soon after. She was sitting on the table on her side of the room  
  
"hey, I know that as much as you do, but it is not like we can do any thing about it...unless you have a wand with you" Draco replied. Ginny shook her head. One of the rules of detentions was that students were not allowed to have wands with them.  
  
"So we are stuck in here untill my friends wise up" She said, Draco nodded and sat in his corner again.  
  
They sat in silence for a little while, neither really knowing what to say to each other. What do you talk to your mortal enemy about.  
  
Ginny had lifted the talking banon the dirct promise from Draco that he would try to be less annoying. She was a strong person and she was used to ignoring people, but she sometimes didn't like to be alone with her thoughts.  
  
Draco looked at Ginny. They had nothing to say to each other, nad for teh first time since he had met the Weasley's he was sad about that. They knew nothing about each other really, they only really knew what their fathers had told them about each others families.  
  
"So...nice weather we have been having" Draco smiled, Ginny laughed.  
  
"We have nothing to say to each other, but we both know that if we dont talk we will be bored beyond belief" Ginny smiled at the irony. Draco smiled with her.  
  
"There must be some thing that we can talk about...we must have some thing in common" Draco told her, she nodded.  
  
"What is your favourite subject?" She asked him, he smirked.  
  
"potions" He replied. Ginny rolled her eyes, she could have guess that.  
  
"Figures" Ginny replied. Draco grinned.  
  
"What is yours?" He asked  
  
"Care of magical creatures." She replied, Draco rolled his eyes this time.  
  
"You Gryffindors love that half giant dont you?" Draco asked, Ginny smiled  
  
"You have never taken the time to get to know Hagrid, he is one of the sweetest and caring people I have ever met, you slytherins are just mean to him because he is different" Ginny replied.  
  
"Maybe we are, but you have to admit that he is a little careless" Draco replied.  
  
"Ok, so maybe he is careless, but the is no reason for you and your friends to treat him like he doesn't deserve to live" Ginny replied, Draco nodded.  
  
They sat in silence again, thinking of more things that they could talk about.  
  
"Do you follow quidditch?" He asked, if there was one thing in the whole world that he could talk about for hours on end it would have to be quidditch.  
  
"No...my brothers do, but I think it is a waste of time" Giny replied truthfully. Five out of six of her brothers al played quidditch at some point in their life, and they all reached a point of obsession. They were beyond just being fans. Ginny had spent so many years living in a house where the males lived, breathed and ate quidditch that it was enough to turn any one away from the sport.  
  
"A waste of time? How can something so amazing possibly be a waste of time. The wizarding world has nothing else to be captivated by, how does that make it a waste of time? Have you ever played quidditch? Well if you have, you know that it is one of the best feelings in the world, to feel free but to still let you competitive side take over" Draco began, but then stopped when he realised that Ginny was staring at him. He blushed, and looked down at the floor, but Ginny smiled as she saw his cheeks colour.  
  
"I dont think I have ever heard you be so passionate over some thing that is not mean" She told him, he smiled and looked up at her.  
  
Ginny was taken aback by his smile. She had seen him smirk, she had seen him grin wickedly but she had never seen him smile. This was a genuine smile that lit up his whole face and made his icy blue gray eyes shine with a childlike delight.  
  
Ginny found herself realising why any girl who saw his real smile melted on the spot.  
  
"Why miss Weasley, was that a compliment? a compliment for little old me? well, i am honoured" He asked, his sweet smile was replace by his evil, mean, sarcastic smirk, she shook her head and looked away from him.  
  
"You see, you are doing it again, why do you have to be so sarcastic all of the time?" She asked, Draco shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about" he replied. He didn't see himself as always being sarcastic, he just saw himself as just a normal person. True, sometimes his meaness ans sarcasm was a sheild for what he was really thinking or feeling, but he didn't see himself as overly sarcastic.  
  
"Fine, what ever..." Ginny sighed.  
  
"So you dont follow quidditch? what do you do with your spare time?" he asked, he sounded genuinely interested in what Ginny was interested.  
  
"I dont do any thing in particular, I just live I guess."  
  
"You just live?" Draco asked, Ginny nodded.  
  
"Live, breath, eat, sleep, learn, try and keep out of danger" Ginny told him, Draco looked deep in thought.  
  
"And that is your philosophy on life is it? Eat, sleep, stay out of trouble?" He asked, Ginny nodded.  
  
"I know it is no 'Maim, Kill, Destroy' like the Malfoy motto or whatever, but it is enough for me" SHe told him. He seemed angry for a second, and then he stopped.  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sisters Malfoy?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"No, ia m an only child, and I am sure that if my mother had her way, I never would have been born" Draco told her.  
  
"YOu know, I always wanted to know that...isn't it funny how we dont know any thing about each other, we have known each other for six years" Ginny told him.  
  
"That is kind of weird...I think, I think we sort of take each other for granted. If that makes any sense. We both think that it doesn't really matter that we dont know each other because we both think that we will be around forever" Draco told her.  
  
Ginny was taken aback. She couldn't help but gape at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Malfoy, I am impressed, that was....deep" She told him, he laughed.  
  
"Draco Malfoy has many depths" He replied, Ginny was still just staring at him.  
  
"But you never let any one past the surface" Ginny replied, Draco went back to being deep in thought.  
  
"Cos I am Malfoy, I am Slytherin, I am the son of a death eater..." He said  
  
"And that is your reason for blocking out the world?" She asked him, he sighed.  
  
"Malfoy, by deffinition alone, makes me a complex person to understand, I dont even understand myself sometimes. Being a slytherin adds another level of complexcity onto me, then, as the son of a death eater, there is a third level, the level which my father makes the world see...but that is not me" Draco explained. Ginny listened intently. She felt the need to understand Malfoy, to know his motivation behind so many things he had done over the years. If she could understand just a little bit about him, then she could understand alot of things about her own past and future.  
  
"Why wont you let people understand you?"  
  
"Cos I dont like people seeing the real me, the real me is a sad, scared, whimpering little boy who stuck in the middle of a tidal wave of emotions. I am being dragged out to sea by my thoughts and feelings, and the thoughts and feelings that have been imposed on me from birth...To let some one else in would be to throw them into the deep end of the ocen and expect them the fight the tide to" Draco explained sadly  
  
"But, you are letting me in now" Ginny told him, Draco shook his head and sighed.  
  
"And maybe I shouldn't let you into my world" he said, some what angrily.  
  
"No, Malfoy, you can talk to me, I will listen, if you need to get stuff off your chest, I will listen to you" Ginny told him.  
  
"What, so you can pity me? so you can physo analise me? so you have interesting little stories to tell your friends...I think not" Draco replied.  
  
"i would never tell any one..." Ginny replied, Draco snorted in disbelief.  
  
"Sure, you are probably dying to find out information about me so that you can tell Potter. Then it will be all over the school with in a hour of us getting out of here" Draco drawled angily.  
  
"It is not like that..." Ginny replied.  
  
"Well, even if it is not like that, i still dont like sharing, so mind your own business" Draco snapped.  
  
"If your dont let any one in, then you are going to grow old and die with no one by your side...is that the way you want to live your life? All alone" She asked him, Draco looked Ginny straight in the eye, his intense gaze never leaving hersa.  
  
"I ve been alone sine the day I was born, it seems fitting that I should die alone" He told her, she just sighed.  
  
"That is one of the sadest things I have ever heard..." Ginny began  
  
"I dont need pity from you Weasley" Draco interupted, but Ginny kept talking.  
  
"What is the point of living if you cant share it with some one, with friends, with family, with lovers, what is the point of experiencing if you are just going to bottle up your emotions, if you are not going to give emotions, if you dont bother telling people what you think and feel" Ginny asked, Draco just sighed.  
  
"You are one of those hopeless romantic types arnt you? Well, let me tell you some thing Weasley, every dark cloud doesn't have a silver lining, prince charming does not ride a galiant steed and let repressed princesses out of their locked tower rooms and heros will not always come to the aide of a damsel in distress" Draco told her.  
  
"With an attitude like that, I am in no way surprised that you can never keep a girl for longer than one night" Ginny told him, Draco smirked.  
  
"Well, I am sorry that I am not going to sit around for hours and hours on end, wasting away my time waiting fot that perfect special some one to come and sweep me off of my feet" Draco replied.  
  
"If you dont believe, it will never happen"  
  
"And if you spend to much time believing, it will be the biggest shock of your life when reality comes and bights you on the ass" Draco replied.  
  
Ginny just stared at him. How could he possibly have such a defeatest attitude about some thing so special as love. She hated his narrow minded view on things, she hated the way he challenged what she had believe since she was young.  
  
But atleast it gave them some thing to talk about.  
  
Ginny shot Draco a look which clearly stated that the conversation was over and that she didn't want to talk about it. Draco shugged.  
  
He didn't understand how some one could have such a romaniticised view of the world, especially some one who knew the truth. Some one who knew that there was evil in the world, some one who knew for a fact that heros came in all shapes and sizes. Some one who knew that there is death and destruction in the world, some one who had lived it all, seen it first hand.  
  
Death, destruction, carnage, pain and suffering, but Ginny still had dreams of love. She probably expected the world to suddenly become perfect when she fell in love. But Draco knew for a fact that it did not work that way.  
  
They sat for hours, just silently going over the conversation in their heads, remembering the way they both took on so much feeling and passion when they spoke of the way they felt about the ways of the world.  
  
Draco had never seen a Weasley become passionate about some thing, he had seen them angry (hell, most of the time it was him who had made them angry), he had seen them sad, he had seen them embarrased, but he had never seen them passionate about some thing before. It was at that moment that Draco realised he didn't care if he thought the Ginny was wrong about the way she saw things, she cared enough to act the way she had, and that was enough for him.  
  
He wanted to see what else she cared about, he wanted to know more about her, and the way she thought and acted.  
  
"Ginny" Draco said, breaking the slience. She turned to him.  
  
"What?" She asked, he smiled  
  
"Truth or Dare?" He asked, grinning. 


	4. Truth or Truth

Hi every one, this is the next chapter, I have to appologise that this chapter is not very funny, it is very thought provoking, but not funny.  
  
I also have to appologise for my shocking spelling and punctuation.  
  
and I am also sorry if Draco's thoughts contradict himself from last chapter...I hope they dont.  
  
*********  
  
"Malfoy, take a deep breath, I think you have gone a little delusional" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Truth ot dare" He replied casually.  
  
"You are serious about this, you really want to play some juvinille muggle game?" She asked, Draco smiled.  
  
"It will help us get to know each other a little better...we can ask each other questions, any questions that we want to ask, and we have to answer truthfully" Draco told her. Ginny thought for a few seconds, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, there were a lot of things she had always wanted to know about Malfoy, now was her chance.  
  
"You promise nothing we tell each other will leave this room?" She asked, He nodded.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me...and believe me, I am harder to get into then the chamber of secrets" Draco told her, she smiled slightly and then moved to sit on the ground across from him.  
  
"So we can ask each other any thing...what about the dare thing?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, obviously we cant do dares, so I guess it is just truth and truth." Draco replied, Ginny smiled.  
  
"Fine I will play" Ginny replied, Draco grinned wickedly, and Ginny began to regret her decision.  
  
"Ok, Truth or thruth?" He asked, Ginny smiled.  
  
"I'll choose truth" She replied.  
  
"Is there, or has there, ever been anything going on between you and Potter?" Draco asked, Ginny smiled.  
  
"you are not going to let this Potter thing go are you?" She asked, Draco smiled and shook his head "No, nothing has ever gone on with me and Harry"  
  
"Nothing?" He questioned.  
  
"Nothing, well, I kissed him once, but that is all...are you happy now?" she asked, he smiled and shook his head.  
  
"You only kissed him?" Draco repeated.  
  
"Oh, shut up, it is my turn, truth or truth?" Ginny asked  
  
"Truth" she replied.  
  
"Do you want to be in Slytherin?" She asked, he took a deep breath before he continued.  
  
"I used to, but I only ever wanted to because it was what my father wanted. When I was really little and my dad first told me about Hogwarts, i wanted to be in Ravenclaw. But then I wanted to be in Slytherin cos of my father and his friends, now I dont know, I would rather any house but Slytherin" He said, Ginny was surprised by his truthfulness, she never expected him to tell the truth about his feelings  
  
"Oh" She replied, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"My turn...are you a virgin?" Draco asked, and then took satisfaction in Ginny's slight discomfort.  
  
"Ummm......." Ginny began, Draco laughed.  
  
"Cant find the words huh?" Malfoy smiled, Ginny smirked at him.  
  
"I have never gone that far but I have gotten pretty close" She blushed.  
  
"Oh, with who...?" Draco asked, leaning forward.  
  
"No fair, it is my question" Ginny replied "Are you a virgin?"  
  
She didn't know why she had asked that, she knew the answer the whole population of the school knew that Draco malfoy was not...  
  
"I am a Virgin" he told her, and Ginny's thoughts stopped.  
  
"Mind repeating that?" She asked, Draco looked at her.  
  
"I am a virgin, I have never...you know" Draco blushed slightly. Ginny was choking with shock.  
  
"But you are such a slut, every girl knows that...even a few girls from Gryffindor..." Ginny told him, trying hard to fit together a sentence, Draco laughed slightly.  
  
"I respect my self a lot more than most people think I do" Draco replied, Ginny was still trying to come to terms with his confession.  
  
"But the girls, I ve heard them gossiping..." Ginny said, Draco laughed.  
  
"Nothing ever happens, I let the girls say what the want to say. I dont care as long as it is not true" Draco told her.  
  
"But..." Ginny went to say some thing, Draco laughed.  
  
"I know what you are going to say...yes, I do date them all, I just dont want to do any thing more with them, I do have some self respect and I wish to wait for the right girl..." Draco explained.  
  
"I thought you said you dont believe in fairy tale love" Ginny reminded him, he smiled.  
  
"I dont believe in fairy tale love, I dont believe in happily ever afters, but I do believe in soul mates, I am not going to sit around waiting for mine to show up, I am going to live, but when I find her, I will know" Draco told her "Love is not choclates and roses..."  
  
"You speak from experience?' Ginny asked, Draco snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"My turn...who did you almost go all the way with?" Draco asked, Ginny's cheeks burned bright red and she coughed a name.  
  
"I am sorry, I didn't hear that Weasley"  
  
"Neville Longbottom" She muttered  
  
"Did you just say Neville Longbottom?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Hey, dont act like that, he is really sweet" Ginny blushed.  
  
"Neville Longbottom" He weezed. "But he is such a clutz"  
  
"Hey, what he lacks in acedemic classes he makes up for in other departments" She informed, Draco clamped his hands over his ears.  
  
"I am going to pretend I dodn hear that" Draco moaned.  
  
"Would you like me to change the subject?" Ginny asked, Draco nodded.  
  
"Who were you in love with?" she asked.  
  
Draco looked at her and frowned. "So, Neville Longbottom huh?"  
  
"Come on Malfoy, dont try and get out of your question" Ginny replied.  
  
"It is not important...all you really need to know is she is not around any more" Draco replied sadly.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"I lived, I loved, she left," Draco told her, Ginny realised it was painful for him.  
  
"How long agao?" She asked  
  
"A year" Draco replied sadly, she smiled sadly at him.  
  
"Is that why you dont stay with one person for very long?" She asked soflty.  
  
"If I dont stick around, I cant fall in love" He told her, she sighed sadly.  
  
"If you jump into another verse of that is so sad, I will kill you" He smiled. Ginny laughed.  
  
"If you never open your heart..." She began.  
  
"If I never open my heart up to some one, they will never be able to rip it out of my chest" He replied.  
  
"This is a subject we agree to disagree on" Ginny smiled, he nodded.  
  
"Do you really believe that love is the answer to everything?" He asked  
  
"Yes, it is...the reason the wizarding world is messed up is because no one takes the time to love" She told him.  
  
"How do you figure?" Draco asked, Ginny sighed.  
  
"Do you really think he-who-must-not-be-named would be as evil as he is now if he was loved as a kid. Tom Riddle was an orphan, if he had been looked after and loved as a kid, he may not have rebelled with such major events" Ginny told him.  
  
"Are you scared to say his name?" Draco asked her.  
  
"I was always told that his true name was something to be feared. I am not afraid to say it, it is just after so many years, I am used to not saying it" Ginny explained.  
  
"That is another place in which we are different, i was never told to fear any thing" Draco replied.  
  
"You believe yourself to be fearless?" She asked him, He smiled slightly at her.  
  
"I was never told to fear, that does not mean that I do not fear...of course I get scared of things" Draco told her.  
  
"What are you scared of?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I am scared of alot of things, Scared of heartache, scared of death..." Draco replied.  
  
"Surely, you dont fear death?" She asked, amazed.  
  
"I am scared of dying before my time, if I have lived a long and eventfull life, then sure, but if I have not had the time to truely live" Draco told her.  
  
"How can you truely live if you dont love?" She asked, smiling.  
  
"Get over it Weasley" Draco grinned.  
  
"Do you fear anything else?" Ginny asked  
  
"I fear myself" Draco replied sincerely.  
  
"How do you fear yourself?" She asked  
  
"I know how I think, and I know how my father thinks, but I dont know how I would act if my father was to force his believes onto me...I fear that I would act in a way I shouldn't just because my father tells me to" Draco replied.  
  
"Do you love your father?" Ginny asked softly. Draco shook his head at her.  
  
"It is impossible to love my father...and it is impossible to be loved by my father. My father gave up the ability to love when he became a death eater, it took me a while to realise that, I spent the first fifteen years of my life trying to impress him, acting as the son of a death eater should, but then I realised there was really no point. He only wanted a son to carry on the Malfoy name..." Draco told her, Ginny nodded, some how understanding.  
  
"What about you, do you love your family?" Draco asked, Ginny smiled.  
  
"Of course, I love my parents and my brothers" Ginny replied.  
  
"What is it like to live in a loving family?" Draco asked  
  
"Busy, when we are all in the same house, it is very busy...plus Harry and Hermione are like family to. Some times it can get annoying, especially when it feels like I have 8 fathers..." Ginny explained.  
  
"8 fathers?' Draco asked, confused  
  
"Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Harry, they all think they know what is best for me" Ginny told him, Draco smiled.  
  
"I would rather have 8 people who cared about me than one person who doesn't" Draco replied, Ginny smiled.  
  
"They just get so overbearing" She replied, he smiled.  
  
"But at least you are protected" Draco replied, Ginny smiled.  
  
"Yeah...What about your mother?" Ginny asked  
  
"What about her? She weak of mind and weak in character" Draco replied.  
  
"But she cares?" Ginny asked  
  
"If she remembers that i even exist" Draco replied. "I was raised by house elves"  
  
"Honestly?" She asked  
  
"I hardly ever saw my parents growing up" He told her. Ginny was just about to say 'How sad' when he smiled.  
  
"But I turned out ok. House elves are not that bad. They taught me a few things" Draco replied.  
  
"Like what?" she asked  
  
"Well, I can cook" Draco replied.  
  
"I never expected you to be able to cook" Ginny smiled  
  
"Well, I am just full of surprises" he laughed, Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"Do you have a lifes ambition?" She asked him  
  
"To be nothing like my father" Draco replied, determined. Ginny smiled at him. "Do you have an ambition?" He asked her.  
  
"No really, I like to take each day as it comes" Ginny replied.  
  
"So you have no idea what you want to do with your life?" Draco asked. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"More than likely not, I'll probably just end up teaching or some thing" She told him, he smiled.  
  
"i will probably just teach to...I am not a good enough seeker to play professional" Draco told her.  
  
"That is not true, you are the second best seeker at this school" Ginny told him.  
  
"Second to Potter" Draco replied "Every one will want him on their team"  
  
"He is not going into professional quidditch" Ginny informed him "So maybe you will have a shot at the big time"  
  
"Maybe I will" he replied happily.  
  
"Ok, next question...if you could be doing any thing else right now, what would you do?" She asked  
  
Draco took a deep breath, reached forward, and lightly pressed his lips to hers.  
  
************************************************  
  
In case you have not noticed, I love cliff hangers!!!!! 


	5. Its in his kiss....

Ladies and Gentle Cabbages  
  
(dont mind me, i am tired)  
  
any way, it is now 12:01 am and I am not going to sleep until I get this chappy up.  
  
I am telling you the time (now 12:02) in the hopes that you will forgive me for any mistakes I make...you all know I make mistakes, I am only human afterall.  
  
Any way...this chapter has a few kisses in them yay  
  
I have messages at the end of this chapter and I have to admitt that it is really just pointless babble. You dont have to read it is you dont want to, I dont mind, it is just if I am writing this fic to make you happy, I sould get to rant!!!!!!!!  
  
And i do have a message for my friend  
  
BECKY - All men a jerks!!!!!!!! forget about him and move one, now, for the time being, submerse yourself in the bliss that is Draco Malfoy!!!!!!!!  
  
******************* Ginny's hands carefully made their way to Draco's shoulders as he continued his light kiss. She sighed and then gently, almost reluctantly, pushed his mouth away from hers.  
  
He was blushing and avoiding Ginny's eyes.  
  
"I am sorry" He told her softly. Still refusing to meet her gaze. Ginny reached out and lifted his face to be level with hers, but he still avoided her gaze.  
  
"Dont be sorry, I dont want to accept your appology" Ginny told him, Draco looked up, his eyes finally meeting hers. She smiled reassuringly at him, he sighed.  
  
"Why did you kiss me just then?" She asked, Draco rubbed his eyes. He was confused, he didn't know why he had kissed her, he just an earge to. She had asked his that question, and then, with out very much thought, he was kissing her.  
  
"I dont know, but I just...I thought...it seemed..." Draco began, he was having a hard time thinking about what to say. How could he justify his actions? how could he explain what he was feeling at that moment? Would her scare her off if he told her the truth? He sighed, he had been truthful with her all along, so why should he stop now, she deserved and answer. He took a deep breath, and then looked at her "...I just wanted to"  
  
Ginny smiled and ran her hands through her messy, dust covered hair. He just wanted to? What kind of excuse was that? But Ginny didnt really care what kind of half assed excuse Draco had used, all she cared was that he had kissed her.  
  
When she had set up that question, she had not expected him to do that. She may have wanted him to kiss her, but she never expected that he would be so perceptive and pick up on the subtle hints she had been laying down ever since she realised he trusted her enough to be truthful.  
  
"You wanted to kiss me? When I look like this?" SHe asked. Ginny honeslty didn't know what else to say. Never before had a boy taken her by surprise like that, and for the first time in a long time, she was pre occupied by her looks. She didn't need a mirror to know that she looked bad...but things were different, she looked like a mess and he still kissed her. All of a sudden, the new Draco Malfoy seemed to good to be true.  
  
Draco smiled and hesitantly reached out his hand to stroak her cheek. Ginny smiled and sighed. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever pictured Draco to be like this. The Draco she knew, the one she loved to hate, was arrogant and evil. This Draco, the Draco she was slowly begining to like as more than what ever it was they were (cell mates?) was so much more than any of her dreams had ever portrayed the ulimate boy.  
  
"You must know how beautiful you are" Draco told her softly, Ginny shook her head. Not many people (other than her mother, and some times Hermione) he told her she was beautiful. But now the words were coming from some one else. Coming from the mouth of a boy who had just kissed her. A sweet, soft, almost loving kiss.  
  
"How could you not know you are beautiful?" Draco asked, Ginny shrugged. She had never thought of herself as beautifyl and she had never really been thought of a beautiful. In Ginny's opinion there were hundreds of better looking girls at Hogwarts (but is there really a teenage girl who doesn't feel this way about herself?)  
  
"Not very many people tell me things like that" She blushed.  
  
"You dont take compliments well do you?" Draco asked, smiling at the way her cheeks turned bright red.  
  
"I dont get complimented often" Ginny replied, Draco smiled sadly. He didn't see why some one as honest and loving and caring as Ginny could go so long in life with out being complimented. For a while now it had baffled him that Ginny was not one of the most popular girls in the school. She was so what all of the girls that he dated wanted to be. She had a childish feel to her, but she was one of the most mature people that Draco knew. He would be the first to openly admitt that she was so much more mature than him. She never got involved in fights if she could help it (If she ever did, she was just helping Hermione and Harry Pull Ron off of some one) where as Draco just picked fights for the fun of it.  
  
"Well you should, you are smart, funny, beautiful, you dont lose your head in a crisis, you always know what to say to make people feel better..." Draco listed truthfully, Ginny smiled softly, trying to get the blush out of her cheeks.  
  
"And you are even prettier when you are blushing" Draco smiled  
  
"Thank you" Ginny mumbled to herself. They sat in silence, both watching each other, their thoughts taking them both on some many different emotional paths.  
  
Draco was worried about the Kiss. Did she want it to happen? Was she freaking out about it now? Did she want him to do it again?  
  
Ginny was worried to. Did she want him to kiss her? Should she really be freaking out about his actions? Did she want him to do it again?  
  
Their gaze met, and they smiled, then suddenly, burst out laughing.  
  
Neither of them knew why they were laughing, neither of them really cared why they were laughing, all they knew was that they were laughing, and it was cutting the tension in the room.  
  
"What is going on with us Draco?" Ginny asked after they had calmed down enough. She layed down on the floor, smiling at him slightly.  
  
Draco didn't answer, he just layed himself beside her and they stayed, they lost the ability to talk, they lost the ability to think, they lost the ability to really do any thing, they just stayed, still as possible on the stone floor of the closet.  
  
The hours slid by. But they didn't even realise, or really care.  
  
"It is night time already" Ginny broke the silence after a few long hours, Draco streached and looked around.  
  
"How can you tell?" Draco asked, his voice was hoarse from the hours of silence.  
  
"I cant tell, but I would say it is night time, or close to it" Ginny replied, Draco smiled at her, his fingers running along the skin of her arm.  
  
Ginny shivered.  
  
"It wasn't my best" Draco whispered. He had no idea what had possessed him to do what his head was telling him to do, but he was going to go along with it any way.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"It wasn't my best kiss, I can kiss much better than that" Draco told her, she smiled at him.  
  
"Oh really?" She smiled  
  
"Yeah, and I think that maybe I should get another chance to show my talents" Draco told her, Ginny laughed.  
  
"Well, sure, fine then" Ginny smiled, Draco grinned at her and then moved closer. He rested his arms under Ginny's neck, pulling her closer.  
  
Ginny lost her smile as she realised that he was serious about kissing her properly. His lips moved to hers slowly, almost as though he was trying to torture her. Ginny held her breath, she had never felt such anticipation before in her life. She wanted him to kiss her, to get it over and done with, but she also wanted the moment to last.  
  
Draco paused with his lips a mere inch away from hers, his hot breath brushing her face slightly, Ginny couldn't stop herself from moaning as he continued to make her wait for him. She shut her eyes, waiting anxiously for him to make the next move in his already blissfull assult on her lips.  
  
She angled her head up and waited, but he was still not making any moves, or showing any signs of moving to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered open ads she looked at him. His face was close to hers, his lips so close, but he was not moving.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny questioned, he smiled, bringing his finger up to block her talking.  
  
"I am concerntrating" He toild him, fully anticipating her to laugh at him. A small, soft, throaty sound escaped her, a sound caught some where between a laugh and a moan of plessure.  
  
He reached his hand up and moved Ginny's mattered, knotty and dusty hair off of her forhead, she smiled at him, and then closed her eyes again.  
  
His fingers danced up the dry and grimey skin of her arm. Ginny shuddered, more from disgust, than of any thing else.  
  
"I am filthy" Ginny told him  
  
"So am I, but you dont seem to mind" Draco replied, and for the first time since Peeves had locked them in there, she realised how funny they both looked.  
  
She reached up to wipe a smudge of dust off of his cheek, he smiled and kissed the palm of her hand as it passed. She emmitted her groaning laugh again before they turned serious.  
  
"Are you ever going to kiss me?" She asked him softly, Draco smirked at her.  
  
"Patients is a virtue, lady Virginia" He replied, continuing to explore her face with his hands.  
  
His skilled fingers ran across her forehead, and Ginny winced at the feeling of the dirt on her skin, she was sure it was awful and that Draco was disgusted, but he had not said any thing about it. Suddenly, his lips moved from their close proximity with her mouth. A gentle kiss was placed against her forehead. She shuddered at the feeling.  
  
His fingers were working their way down the bridge of her nose, taking in every square inch. Ginny couldn't help but giggle at the way his hands gracefully danced over her nose and then down her cheeks.  
  
He was so loving and caring and compassionate....who would have know Draco Malfoy was so full of surprises.  
  
His hands soon reached her lips. His thumb swiped across the bottom lip, carefully taking the time to feel the contour and the shape, to take in every last crinkle and every last bump of smooth flesh.  
  
Ginny went to sigh, but was cut off by his lips finally coming to rest on her. The kiss was almost the same as last time, the same simple movements and actions, but this one was filled with so much more.  
  
When the time came for the kiss to deepen, Ginny opened herself to his further ministrations.  
  
Ginny had never even dreamed that kissing could be this enlightening. She had been kissed before, obviously, she had kissed Neville, but there was no way that this compare to that.  
  
And her kiss with Harry Potter. It was common knowledge that Harry and Draco were in direct rivalry...but there was no competition when it came to this. If this was what a real kiss was like, the other boys in her life didn't know shit.  
  
The kiss was slowly coming to a close. Ginny knew she had to surrender his lips in their desperate need for oxygen, but she honestly didn't care. She didn't need air, all she really needed now was Draco.  
  
But his lips left hers, and he rested his forehead on hers, his breath intense on her face. She smiled a childish, breathless grin, but didn't know what else to do, she knew she should have done some thing, said something, but her number of working brain cells had just been rendered useless by the earth shattering kiss.  
  
"And you expect me to believe that you go around kissing girls like that and you are still a virgin?" Ginny joked, it was probably the lamest, dorkiest thing she could have said to him, but she really couldn't think of any thing better.  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to let out a lustly laugh. She smiled at him.  
  
"i reserve that kiss for special girls" Draco told her, she smiled  
  
"I am Worthy enough for the Draco Malfoy special kiss?" She asked  
  
"You are over qualified for that kiss" He replied, Ginny smiled and moved closer to him (which was hard, they were already pretty close)  
  
"I am kind of glad I got locked in here with you" Ginny smiled, Draco laughed.  
  
"I am glad to" He replied, she was just about to reply when her stomach began to rumble.  
  
"I am hungry" She smiled at him.  
  
"I am to, but we have no food, so there is really not much that we can do about it" Draco told her, Ginny nodded. Draco brough his fingers to Ginnys hair and began curling the firey locks around his fingers.  
  
"It is all dirty" She mumbled into his chest.  
  
"It is not that bad, I just dont want to see myself in a mirror, I probably look a fright" Draco replied.  
  
"You look very hansome" She assured him, he laughed.  
  
"You are just saying that to stay in my good books so I will kiss you again" Draco accused playfully. Ginny smiled and ran her fingers across his cheek.  
  
"What if I want to kiss you this time?" Ginny asked, Draco smirked slightly.  
  
"If you think you can beat my efforts, the floor is yours" Draco challanged, Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"Well you see, my brothers all think that there is such thing as the Weasley charm, It is supposed to make any significant other...weather our preference be male, female or farm animal, drop at our feet...I would like the chance to try it out...on a willing subject, of course" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Farm animal?" Draco asked, Ginny smiled  
  
"I was joking" She told him, he smiled at her.  
  
"Well, of course, I would not put it past one of your brothers to..." Draco mumbled playfully.  
  
"Hey hey hey, you seem to be forgetting that I am just about to give you the kiss of a life time" Ginny smiled  
  
"The kiss of a life time?" He asked, she nodded.  
  
"Lets see if I can change your mind about love" Ginny smiled,  
  
"Fine, bring it one" Draco taunted, Ginny smiled and pushed Draco's shoulders back onto the floor, she rolled so that she was laying on top of him, their hips pressed against each other firmly.  
  
"I like this already" Draco smiled, she grinned and then slapped him lightly on the arm.  
  
"You ready?" She asked  
  
"As I'll ever be" Draco replied, she could tell he was sceptical about the whole thing.  
  
She lowered her head to his, their lips touching again, but this time Ginny took controll. She brought her hands up to run through his hair as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate.  
  
Ginny took a strong satifaction when Draco groaned under her mouth.  
  
She pulled away reather reluctantly some time later and smiled at her handly work.  
  
Draco lay breathless, panting to return a safe supply of oxygen to his lungs. His face was red and his lips were red and bruised.  
  
"I say there are some very happy farm animals out there right now" Draco joked breathlessly, Ginnt slapped him softly on the shoulder.  
  
"I said I was joking" Ginny laughed.  
  
"You also said that would be, and I quote, the kiss of a life time, end quote" Draco smiled.  
  
"Well it was wasn't it?" Ginny asked, Draco sighed.  
  
"You know, it is getting there, but I think we need some more practice"  
  
And with that, he rolled them over and began to kiss her again.  
  
*************************  
  
MESSAGES FOR REVIEWERS -  
  
daWOODisONfire - I think it is about time Neville excelled in something dont you? I mean, they say every one has one area of expertease, and well, lets face it, Neville is crap with the book learning!!! And you are right, virgins are harder and harder to come by these days, I thought it would be refreshing to change the way the world sees some stereotypes...even the Harry Potter world.  
  
JENN - Ok, so you asked me about what the name of the fic means, and here is the long and they short of it!!!! To be trapped in a confined space with nothing to do is usually called "Cabin Fever", this was what i was orriginally going to call this fic, then I realised that they are not in a cabin, so it was weird.The working title then changed to "Closet fever" but that sounded way to slashy (I have nothing against slash, I mean, i read it and all, i would just never be able to write it) so then I was thinking, what is some thing that means living in a confined space. I was watching MTV (I love the ozbornes and Jackass) and they had old re runs of seattle real world, and then I remembered that there was real world/road rules challange 2000, and one of the guys from seattle stuffed up that game named "Stir Crazy" (remember, they had to keep the ball moving for like 48 hours straight, and that David guy let it stay still for like five seconds so they lost)  
  
any way, in conclusion, Stir Crazy means to have a desire to do something, but a legitimate reason why you cant (like sitting still, you want to move but you cant)  
  
DRACO-LOVER - Thats alright, I honeslty dont know what an adjective is...i know I use them, but i htink i was in hospital when they taught that at school.  
  
NUPIL - Girl, cant you see I am turning Draco Delish into the perfect man...I mean, he is head strong, he is confident, he knows what he wants, yet he respects himself to hold onto his virginity, he respects girls because he does maul them, he can cook, he can kiss, and his mother is so out of the picture, so when some one marries him, she wont be coming round all the time (like in every body loves raymond...why the hell dont they just move)  
  
AND IN GENERAL - i have added a new celebrity to my celebrity babe list...Orlando Bloom (Its strange, I like guys with weapons....Anakin (hayden) Obi (Scifisarah...who has rights to him today?) and now Legolas. 


	6. Relationship woes

Hi every one, I am sorry that this chappie took a little longer than the others to get up, I have been having computer problems, but here it is.  
  
I have to say I am sorry that I used the word 'Snog' alot in this chapter...I just really like this word.  
  
And as you can probably tell, I didn't spend much time on editing...The osbornes is one and there is no way in hell I am gonna miss it!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****  
  
"I always wanted to know what you looked like after you have been snogged almost to death" Ginny laughed breathlessly as Draco layed himself out beside her, he grinned at her. His lips were red and swollen and his cheeks were flushed. Ginny laughed at the contrast between his bright pink cheeks and his white blonde hair.  
  
"Ok, so some where in there, was the kiss of a life time" He smiled, she laughed.  
  
Ii told you, didn't I?" She asked, he just continued to smile a goofy grin.  
  
"And I am so sorry that i ever doubted your ability" He told her, Ginny grinned at him.  
  
They realised the would probably never stop grinning at each other. There was only so much kissing you could do with out feeling lightheaded and losing all abilty to have thought beyond the simple 'I was kissed'  
  
And their brains had hit that wall of thinking, neither of them knew what to say, all they did know was that they needed to rest their over worked lips before they went on strike.  
  
"I wish i wasn't all covered in dust" Ginny mumbled, Draco just shook his head.  
  
"I thought I told you that you are beautiful no matter what you look like" Draco told her, Ginny blushed.  
  
"Who said I wanted to look good for you" She teased, he laughed.  
  
"i wish we could get out of here, I mean, no matter how much fun I am having in here with you..." Draco told her, but suddenly, Ginny lost her smile, she stayed silent and watched as Draco talked. "What is wrong?"  
  
"What does this mean?" She asked softly, gesturing in the general area of them.  
  
"What does what mean?" He asked, slightly confused, his brain was still trying to break through the fog.  
  
"This...what we have been doing...us?" She asked and then held her breath, she didn't know why she had asked him such a question, she expected that she already knew the answer.  
  
"Well, What is it, really, a few snogs in a broom closet" Draco replied, his words hurt, but Ginny realised he had not said them in a mean way. He had said them nicely as though he was just commenting of the weather.  
  
"Is that all it is? Is it just a snog in a closet?" She asked  
  
"I dont know...Do you want it to mean more than that?" He asked, some what hopefully, Ginny nodded.  
  
"I like you Draco...now that I have gotten to know you, the real you. I really like you, and I thought that this means something, It means something to me...but obviously not to you" Ginny replied sadly.  
  
"Hey that is not true, this means something to me, it means alot to me, so much to me....there has never been a girl that makes me feel the way that you do. You challange me in ways I can hardly imagine...and I am honest with you, that even surprises me...I am glad that we are friends now" Draco replied. Ginny took in what he was saying.  
  
Could he really think of them as just friends? If this was the way he treated his friends, Ginny wanted to know why he didn't treat his enemies better.  
  
"Friends? Is that all we are to each other?" She asked, Draco sighed. He didn't know what to say, he had never had to have a conversation like this with a girl before, he had never been asked what he wanted in his relationships. He always just went with it.  
  
But the truth was there was a little bit of fear running through his thoughts at that time. No one, not even the girl he had loved the year before, had ever made him feel the way he did about himself and life. Ginny made him re think everything he had ever thought about life and love, made him reconsider his options, and made his realise that there was some thing more for him out there if he just took the time to look for it.  
  
Deep down inside Draco was a hopeless romantic just dying to get out, he had realised it the year before when he had his little adventures into love. Maybe love was all roses and choclate, and maybe he was just to scared to take the step there.  
  
"I dont know what you want from me Gin, I cant sit here and tell you that I love you because truthfully I dont, maybe not yet any way, I care about you and I realy like you, I am attracted to you, I am aroused by you...but I dont know what else you expect from me" Draco replied. He hoped the fact that he didn't know how to express himself was not hurting her.  
  
She smiled softly at him, even though she felt like screaming. No one had ever said such nice things about her. Draco Malfoy cared for her...Draco Malfoy was attracted to her...Draco Malfoy was Aroused by her...It was all to much to comprehend.  
  
Ginny didn't want him to love her, at least not yet, but the truth was, she didn't know what she wanted. This new Malfoy had been the highlight of her year so far, and she didn't know what to expect from him, the prior days had been so full of excitement.  
  
But that didn't make the situation any less weird.  
  
"I expect you to...I dont know what I expect from you either. I guess....I am not the type of person who does this sort of thing, making out in a closet until I can hardly breathe, I guess I just expected..." Ginny began, not meeting Draco's eyes. He reached out and ran his hand across her cheek, silently begging for her to continue.  
  
"You expected a fairy tale?" he prompted softly, she shook her head.  
  
"No, not really, I just, I expected you to...well...forget it...I dont even know what I am saying" Ginny sighed, Draco moved colser to her and kissed her cheek softly, wrapping her in his strong arms, He understood where her chain of thought was going.  
  
"You expected me to want to be your boyfriend?" He asked, She nodded into his chest.  
  
"You say you want to be friends, and well, I have friends that are boys and I dont do things like this with them. And you just said we are friends..." Ginny told him. It all finally clicked in Draco's mind  
  
"Hey, I said I wanted to be your friend, I didn't say any thing about not wanting to be your boyfriend" Draco told her, She smiled slightly. "Because you are right, if we were just friends and I did this to you, I would be taking advantage of our friendship, and I am not like that, you know the real me would never do that to you" He told her, she smiled and hugged him.  
  
"I know, I am just stupid" Ginny mumbled into his neck.  
  
"Hey, you are not stupid...I understand what you are saying and I totally agree, so...if you are willing...would you be my girlfriend?" He asked, She smiled.  
  
"But wont this break all of your beliefs on love and life?" She asked  
  
"I am willing to risk it for you" Draco replied.  
  
"Did you say that if you stick around you will only get hurt?" Ginny asked him, he sighed.  
  
"I trust you not to break my heart" Draco replied, she smiled at him.  
  
"And I trust you not to break mine"  
  
"Just dont expect me to be all flowers and candy and knight in shining armor on a white horse...at least not yet" He told her, she giggled and nodded.  
  
She didn't care if he was not a hopeless romantic, as long as he was hers.  
  
*****  
  
Sunlight hit gryffindor tower, the common room was empty, or so it looked empty.  
  
There was a rustling of fabric, and suddenly, three seventh years stood in the common room. Harry carefully folded up his invisibility cloak and then smiled at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Time to go make it look like we have actully been in bed last night" Harry told them, they all smiled and then made their way up to their own common rooms.  
  
They messed up their beds and got in their pajamas. 20 minutes later, the rest of Gryffindor tower began to stir.  
  
They all awoke, and dressed and made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. Ron, Hermione and Harry didn't even realise that Ginny was not there. They were to busy talking about all of the things they had seen and done the night before in Hogsmade.  
  
About Half anf Hour into breakfast, Colin approached them. Colin had changed since his earlier years at Hogwarts, he no longer carried around a camera (although he was the best photographer in the school) and he no longer pestered Harry.  
  
"Have any of you seen Ginny lately?" Colin asked timidly. He may have stopped pestering Harry al the time, but that didn't mean that he would stop admiring him.  
  
Hermione looked up and down the table, for the first time realising that Ginny was not there.  
  
"Maybe she just slept in?" Hermione suggested. Colin shook his head.  
  
"I was just up in her room, her friends said that she didn't go to bed last night" Colin replied. ron's head snapped back to the conversation.  
  
"What do you mean she didn't go to bed?" Ron asked  
  
"Well, they say that she had a detention on friday night and then she didn't come back to the room last night...and I was suppost to meet her in Hogsmade yesterday but she never turned up" Colin replied.  
  
"And come to think about it, she hasn't been at any meals lately" Harry added as he thought back over the days prior.  
  
"Maybe we should tell McGonagal" Hermione said worriedly. Ron was to busy banging his head on the table to listen to what she was saying.  
  
"Why didn't I know she was not around? I am her brother of merlin sake" Ron muttered, Hermione reached across the table and patted his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, we will go see Mc Gonagal, bye Colin" Hermione replied and stood, moving towards the teachers table.  
  
*****  
  
"So in your world, there is no sunshine?" Ginny asked, Draco smirked,  
  
"That is a very rash generalisation...I never said there was no sunshine, I said that my ideal world would be dark and solitary" Draco replied.  
  
"But what generates the sunshine if there is no real love?" She asked. They were back on the topic of love again, like always.  
  
"The sun generates the sunshine" Draco replied, laughing, Ginny slapped his arm.  
  
"Well, In my world..." She began  
  
"In your world, the ground is made of balloons and the clouds are made of marshmallow, and it rains butterbeer and the people get around on horseback" Draco smiled, Ginny sighed.  
  
"I beg you not to mock, you will be joining my world before to long, I plan to convert you to a hopeless romantic" She laughed.  
  
"Erg...Haven't even been dating an hour and you are already trying to change me...and can you imagine me, all dark clothes and brooding in a colourful world?" Draco smirked again. Ginny laughed, sure, he would be a contradiction, but she didn't mind, he was her contradiction.  
  
"Well, my world is colourful, and three dimensional, where as your world, is a two demensional, black and white with no shades of grey in between" She accused playfully  
  
"My world is three demsional, thank you very much, if it wasn't, I would be walking into things all of the time" He told her, she laughed at him and ran her hand down his cheek.  
  
"Lets talk about some thing else" She asked him, he smiled and nodded.  
  
"Like what?" He asked, she shrugged and cuddled up to his side.  
  
"I dont care" she replied, he smiled and then kissed her forehead. He kissed her forehead again, and then again and again.  
  
"What is it?" She giggled.  
  
"Are you feeling ok Gin?" He asked, she nodded.  
  
"I am a little weak, but I gues that is just lack of sleep and lack of food...why?" She asked  
  
"Are you sure that is all?" He asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
"Draco, what? Why do you ask?" She questioned.  
  
"Because, Ginny, you are running a really high temperature" Draco told her.  
  
***********************  
  
Dun dun dun....Ginny is sick  
  
any whoot  
  
MESSAGES FOR NUPIL -  
  
Good afternoon/evening/night/morning to you Nups, how are you on this fine day, any who. I kind of agree with some of your comments on LOTR. Legolas has his moments, there are some times when you cant help but scream at the screen how hot he is ::Tara starts thinking of Legolas' *bow* and faints:: and then other times when you just look at him and say "so what, an elf with a bow and really gay hair" but, I do love Orlando Bloom, he is so "wharrrrr, break me off a peice of that and snap freeze the rest for later". Aragorn is alright I guess, but I so love Sam and Pippin and Merry (as for Frodo - ::Shakes hand:: he is aiight I guess.)  
  
What? you mean a boy actully drives you to maccas to cook for you. All of my boyfriends just order pizza so they dont have to get up from in front of the football.  
  
I want the new Draco delish. I am sure he doesn't even like football...but he does seem al ittle obsessed with quidditch!?!?! (hey, every man has one down fall.)  
  
I am sorry about the farm animal thing, I am glad you found it funny.  
  
Tell me when your fic is up, I wanns be first to review it 


	7. The honeymoon is over

I am sorry that I took forever to update this fic, I have been just so busy, and I had the world's harshest writer's block. It totally sucked.  
  
But here it is, a new chapter, I hope it is not a disappointment.  
  
I would love it if you could review for me, thanks  
  
I will update this fic again soon, with in the next few days  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure that you are feeling ok? I mean, are you really sure?" Draco asked, he had been pacing the length of the closet for at least an hour. Ginny rolled her eyes, she felt completely fine, and she had been telling her that for a while now, but he just would not listen, it was really beginning to get on her nerves.  
  
"Draco, will you sit down, I am ok, I am not sick" Ginny cried, exasperated. He just shook his head at her.  
  
"You look sick" He replied worriedly. Ginny couldn't help but smile slightly at his reply.  
  
"Gee, you really know how to make a woman melt" She muttered, running her hand along her forehead. True, her skin was warm, but she didn't feel sick. Ginny was just hungry and tired and thirsty, se had not eaten in a very long time, that was why she was feeling lightheaded.  
  
"But you would tell me if you were sick, right?" Draco asked. Ginny groaned out loud and rested her head on the wall behind her. She was growing sicker and sicker by the moment, not because of any physical strain, but because of Draco and all of his worrying. It was really pissing her off, her mother didn't even worry this much.  
  
"Yes, I would tell you, now, will you sit down and calm down. I am not feeling sick, I feel fine ...." Ginny tried to explain, but was cut off by Draco talking, well, more like ranting.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean, it has been a while since you have eaten anything and you look weak. Maybe you should try and get some sleep, or maybe I should start yelling again. They might hear us this time" Draco began, Ginny groaned.  
  
"I feel fine, why won't you just listen to me?" She asked him, but it didn't even seem like he had heard her ask the question. He was still nervously pacing.  
  
"Just get some sleep ok" He commanded.  
  
"Is that an order? Gee, looks like I just gained another father" Ginny mumbled.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, finally waking up to the conversation again.  
  
"I said that I don't need you getting all fatherly on me. How about you just worry about yourself for a while huh?" She snapped. Draco looked offended, he was only trying to help.  
  
"What is your problem now?" He cried. Ginny sighed, was he really that stupid before that he couldn't see she was angry at him. Who did he think that he was, treating her like that?  
  
"I can look after myself, I don't need for you to tell me if I am feeling sick....if I was sick, I think that I would be the first one to know about it" Ginny told him.  
  
" Are you sure that you are ok, because that was the quickest mood change I have ever seen some one take...are you sure that it is not that time of the month or something?" he asked. As soon as the words left his moth, he immediately regretted it. He saw the trademark Weasley temper flash across her face before she stood but and shoved his shoulders.  
  
"How dare you..I thought that you were different" Ginny yelled, and this time she began to pace. Draco watched her, letting her pace before reaching out and grabbing her hand. She pulled it away harshly.  
  
"Let go of me, leave me alone!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Listen, I am sorry about what I said, it was way out of line" he began  
  
"I'll say it was out of line" She muttered.  
  
"But I am not going to apologize for the rest of it. I think you should sit down and relax, get some rest" Draco told her. Ginny just glared at her. Did he really think that just a small apology like that was going to change anything, he was still ordering her around like she was a little kid.  
  
"You think so do you? Well, do you know what I think? I think you should mind your own damn business. I thought you were different.." She repeated again, mainly to herself.  
  
"I am different" Draco exclaimed "You know I am different"  
  
"No, you are not, you are just like all of the other men in my life, you are just like my father, just like Ron, Just like Harry..." Ginny began.  
  
"Now that was harsh Gin!!!!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Don't do that, don't shorten my name like that, you have no right to do that.." She replied. Draco just shook his head at her.  
  
"God, what is your problem, and don't say that you don't have one. I am sorry for the comment, and I guess I am willing to apologize for thinking you are sick, even if I know I am right...." He started, Ginny groaned and began pacing again.  
  
"What makes you so sure you are right? What makes you so sure you are right about everything?" Ginny yelled. Draco just looked at her, unsure how to answer. "You are so damn self assured, you can walk along, strutting your stuff like you are gods gift to the universe, not letting any one see the real you, but guess what Draco. You are going to get really lonely really quickly. You seem to live that the best way to live is not to live, not to experience. What makes you think that is the right way to live your life. What makes you think you are doing everything right? I hope that one day, years from now, you wake up and realize that you fucked up." Ginny yelled, she had no idea what she was yelling at him for, but it all just seemed to be flooding from her mouth.  
  
"Oh, and I suspect that you are just perfect?" He asked, growing angrier with her by the second.  
  
"I never said that I was perfect" She yelled. "I know I am not perfect, but at least I am willing to share my imperfections with others."  
  
"What ever ok, What ever, you have this mentality where you are all 'share the pain' and all that crap, but what if one day you realize that your friends could care less about your pain, your family doesn't give a rat's ass about your pain. What are you going to do when you wake up to yourself and realize that your night in shining armor could care less, because he is off with some other chick. Then what, who are you going to share it with then?" He asked harshly, Ginny just glared at him.  
  
"You are a heartless bastard" She growled.  
  
"I am a realist" He replied.  
  
"You are a death eater" She accused. Ginny recoiled, thinking that he was going to slap her.  
  
"Now I get to say that I thought you were different." He said, ripping up his sleeves to show her his bare forearms. "Have you listened to nothing I have said while in here?"  
  
"Would it make any difference?" She asked. He just glared.  
  
"You know what Ginny, I no longer care, let me have it, launch into which ever preach you want to, because I don't care, yell, scream, abuse me all you want, because deep down inside, I know I am right. Deep down inside you are just a scared little girl crying for your mummy, or crying for Harry to swoop down on his freaking firebolt and rescue you. It will never happen, and you know I am right" Draco told her.  
  
Ginny was over taken by the enraging urge to hurt Draco, physically and mentally. But he was twice her size, with big broad shoulders and strong arms. He could very easy hurt her with out her doing any damage. She would just have to settle for hurting him mentally.  
  
"At least Harry would have gotten us out of here by now" She yelled.  
  
Draco growled, and made an advance on her. Ginny thought wildly for a second that she had overstepped the bounds and that he was going to attack her.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders, and moved her to in front of the door.  
  
"If you have enough energy to scream at me, then you have enough energy to scream for help" He told her, and then moved to sit on the floor. "Don't just stand there Weasley, start yelling"  
  
"Oh wow, another order" She replied.  
  
"No, not another order, but just remember, according to you, I have nothing to live for, no one will care if I die down here" Draco replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wait, can you hear that?" Harry asked, stopping Ron and Hermione from going much further down the hall. They all stayed quiet, listening.  
  
There was some one screaming for help and banging something against a door.  
  
"This way" Ron replied, taking off down the hall, and then skidding to a halt out side of the storage closet.  
  
"Ginny" He yelled.  
  
"Ron, Ron is that you, Peeves locked me in here with Malfoy, you have to get me out of here" Ginny replied.  
  
"Ginny, it is ok, we will get you out, I promise" Harry replied. Ginny smiled. She would finally be out of the storage closet and away from Malfoy.  
  
The sound of a lock turning over echoed blissfully around the small room. She toppled out of the now open doorway and landed in Hermione's arms.  
  
"Thank Merlin you found me" She mumbled into her friend's cloak "I don't know how much longer I could have stayed in there with him"  
  
"Are you ok, did he hurt you?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"No, but I just want to get the hell away from here" Ginny replied. The others nodded.  
  
Hermione, who still had her arms around Ginny, slowly began to walk away from the closet.  
  
Ginny looked over her shoulder. The boys had gone to wake up Malfoy, who had fallen asleep on the floor. Ginny watched as Malfoy stumbled out of the closet, down the hall, and out of her life.  
  
It felt so good, and yet, she felt a part of her die. 


	8. A leopard can not change its spots unles...

Yay, new chapter, enjoy  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~***  
  
Ginny sat at the window of her bedroom in Gryffindor tower and watched the slow, soft movement of the snowflakes that felt to the ground. It had been snowing since before she had been locked in the closet with Malfoy, and it was still snowing now.  
  
She sighed; she had mentally gone back to calling him Malfoy. While they had been locked it the closet together she had called him Draco, and it had been the most natural thing in the world for her to call him Draco, but now, she was back to calling him Malfoy.  
  
It had been almost twenty-four hours since Harry, Ron and Hermione had let her out of the closet, and Ginny was still plagued by a hollow feeling. She had felt it as soon as she had stepped out of the closet, and she hoped that the feeling would have shifted, but now, the feeling was as strong as ever.  
  
It felt strange, but she wanted to be back in the closet.  
  
Sure, being out of the locked room was great; it had been great to finally have a shower and was the dirt, grime and perspiration off of her body. It felt fantastic to sit at the Gryffindor table of the great hall and eat, the food was heavenly, warm and solid and so tasty, filling her stomach to full capacity and relishing in the feel of being a pig. Sleeping in her own bed instead of the harsh stone floor was divine. Oh and the toilet amenities were just so amazing.  
  
But she could still not shake the strangeness. She couldn't stop the feelings that were running through her. She felt as though she was floating, because her life had changed in such a short time.  
  
Since she was old enough to understand society, she had been told that there were some people that you cant trust. Ginny always thought that that was fair enough, that there were people in the world who would manipulate and take you fro granted. Arthur Weasley had always told his daughter that the Malfoy's were these type of people.  
  
She had always been told not to trust the Malfoy's, but she was never given the opportunity to trust them. Ginny knew that what her father said about Lucius Malfoy was remaining hostility from their childhood grudges, but it was sad that she had never been given the chance to get to know Draco, because he was different.  
  
She had been completely surprised by him. Every word that came out of Draco Malfoy's mouth while they were in the closet had surprised her. Some of it scared her; some of it saddened her, some of it enraged her but every single word surprised her.  
  
And she was scared because he surprised her.  
  
He was scared because he was right, not about everything that he had said, but about a lot of things that he had said. He was right about dark clouds not all having silver lining, he was right about oppressed princesses with knights and shining armor.  
  
And as much as Ginny hated to admit it, he was right that not every one really cared. Ginny knew she was lucky compared to him however. At least she did have some people who cared. Ginny had a mother, and a father and brothers and Harry and Hermione who all cared about her, well at least she thought that they all cared, but Draco had nothing.  
  
But she had cared. Within an hour of being locked away with Draco, she realized that she cared for him. She realized that she cared about him greatly. She had never had a connection like this so fast with a boy; she had never been so connected with any one. But Draco Malfoy had connected to her in so many ways.  
  
He didn't have any one, and that was why he was so withdrawn. He didn't let people into his mind or into his heart because he was scared of being hurt and let down. Just like his father had let him down, just like his mother had let him down, and just like this girl in his past had let him down.  
  
He didn't let any one in, but he screwed up, because Ginny had found a way in.  
  
She had felt that he had let her in, weather he wanted to or not. He let her in through his words and his actions. He told her everything that she had asked, and she had asked everything that she wanted to know. His honestly had touched her in every way possible.  
  
He had opened up his heart to her, and he had told her his thoughts and feelings. Hopes, dreams and aspirations were brought forward on both parts. Futures, histories and feelings were brought to light also. Words were given weight in their conversations, words were given meaning, emotion, used to break hearts as well as heal them. There were no more secrets between them anymore, because even what they didn't express in words, they expressed in looks.  
  
Then she had gone and stuffed it all up. Now that Ginny looked back on it, she realized that the fighting was all her fault. Draco, although he was a bit full on, was only trying to help her.  
  
He was concerned with her health; he was showing that he cared.  
  
And she had bit his head off. He had told him to mind his own business and leave her alone, he had told her to stop caring. Ginny had told Draco, a boy who didn't want to care for any one, to stop caring about her.  
  
And the worst thing of all, Ginny had accused him of being a death eater.  
  
Nothing would be able to erase the look on his face from her mind. Nothing, no matter how bad she tried could stop his sad face from flashing before her eyes every time she blinked. He looked so sad, he looked so disappointed in her, and he looked so defeated.  
  
Ginny regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth, she regretted the accusation as soon as she realized what she had said, because deep down inside, she knew that it was not true. She knew that he was not a death eater and that he would never be one. He had told her that without even opening his mouth, he had told her through the hatred her showed when death eaters or even his father was mentioned.  
  
He had ripped up his sleeves and showed her is arms. Ginny had not looked, because she knew that she would see nothing there. She had complete faith that his arms were bare. And they had been.  
  
Ginny had stuffed up. She had hurt him as well as hurting herself.  
  
Ginny had not got out of bed since she had gotten out of the closet. She had been moping, and she was proud of her powers of moping. Ginny had not spoken to anyone other than Hermione, Ron and Harry. She had hardly left her room. She needed time to think, in a place where she would not run into Draco.  
  
So her room had been her sanctuary. But people had been coming to check on her. Mainly Hermione. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, shaking Ginny from her thoughts.  
  
"Ginny, are you ok?" Hermione asked. Hermione had been worried about her friend. Ginny was never the type of person who would stay to herself, she liked to share her emotions with everyone. That was the way that it was with her.  
  
"I am fine" She sighed into her pillow. Hermione came over and sat on the younger girl's bed, stroking her fiery red hair.  
  
"Did Malfoy hurt you Gin, I mean; you can tell me if he hurt you..." Hermione told her. Ginny smiled softly at the irony.  
  
"I think I hurt him more" Ginny replied. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Well done" Hermione smiled, and then sat in silence with her friend.  
  
"Hermione, do you think that some one can be completely different from what you expect?" Ginny asked after a few minutes of silence. She could hear Hermione breathing, it was so quite in the room, and she was thinking.  
  
"A leopard can never change its spots Ginny" Hermione said softly, treading carefully on what could be dangerous ground.  
  
"What if the leopard was not a leopard to begin with?" Ginny asked softly. Hermione thought.  
  
"I don't know, that really depends on weather this is a real leopard or a hypothetical leopard" Hermione replied.  
  
"He is a real leopard" Ginny replied. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess it is up to an individual judgment on weather or not a Leopard is a leopard" Hermione replied.  
  
"What if you always thought that the leopard was a leopard, and socially, every one saw that person was a leopard, but deep down in side, this person was really just a scared little kitten pretending to be a leopard to scare away other people?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione looked confused.  
  
"Ginny, I think we should stop talking about jungle animals and just get to what we are really chatting about" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Malfoy, I mean, Draco, he surprised me, and I think that maybe I underestimated him in so many ways. People think that he is a leopard, but he showed me that deep down he is a kitten, and I think.. I think..." Ginny explained.  
  
"You like him" Hermione suggested.  
  
"I like him" She replied.  
  
"Ginny, do you love him?" Hermione asked, Ginny sighed and collapsed back onto her bed.  
  
"Does any one really have to ability to love any one?" She asked, Hermione sat, confused, this was a girl who was the worlds biggest hopeless romantic.  
  
"Every one has the ability to love" Hermione replied. Ginny smirked.  
  
"There is not silver lining, there is no knight in shining armor, and there are no heroes" Ginny whispered, mainly to herself.  
  
"You honestly don't believe that do you?" Hermione asked. Ginny sighed.  
  
"I don't know what I believe anymore." 


	9. Understanding

His fist slammed against the wall harshly, but he did not give himself the satisfaction of feeling the pain that ran from his knuckles up his arm and manifested in his shoulder. He didn't let himself feel the pain. His body and mind was in enough pain as it was.  
  
He didn't understand. And for Draco Malfoy to say that he didn't understand something was amazing, but he was admitting to himself that he didn't understand. He didn't understand what had happened. It had happened so quickly, he had gone from happiness and hope to pain and anger in a matter of minutes.  
  
He didn't understand.  
  
Draco understood that he was at fault, but he also understood that she was at fault to. He understood that he may have just stuffed up one of the most important relationships in his life, but he didn't understand why or how.  
  
And he didn't understand how he was supposed to get it all back on track.  
  
He wanted it all back on track, he was not going to deny that. For only a few hours in the storage closet he was Ginny Weasley's boyfriend, and he enjoyed that. In the small hours they had been together, he had felt loved and cared for.  
  
In the hour or so that he had been her boy, he had felt loved more than he had in the last 17 years of his life. Ginny was the first person to ever care for him, it felt unusual and strange and exciting.  
  
Ginny had opened her heart to him, told her all about her. She told him everything that he wanted to know about her. Ginny had answered every question eagerly. She wanted him to know personal things about her. And that he understood.  
  
He understood that she wanted no secrets between them, and that had touched his heart early on. So he had immediately opened himself up to her. Anything she wanted to know, he made it that all she had to do was ask him. He told her everything with the utmost honesty.  
  
And he didn't even understand that.  
  
Honesty wasn't a word that was often associated with the Malfoys. Mainly because the Malfoys were not honest people. But Draco had been honest with her, he had told her anything she wanted; he had made himself vulnerable to her.  
  
Then, he had to go and fall for her. He had not fallen all the way, but he fell, and he could still feel himself falling, even after the hurtful words that had been exchanged. He was beginning to love her, and for a guy who knew first hand the pain of love, that was scary.  
  
He had had his heart ripped out before, and his heart had healed slowly, and he was opening it up to some one new. He didn't know if he was being brave or just plain stupid, but either way, he was taking the risk.  
  
Maybe he didn't need to worry about taking a risk with Ginny; because he was a hundred and twelve percent sure he had well and truly stuffed things up with her.  
  
He had done something to offend her, and that was all he understood about it. He had said something or done something to make her angry at him. Wouldn't surprise him if he had done some thing with out realizing it. It seemed he was always putting his foot in it.  
  
What he didn't understand was that he was only trying to show that he cared for her. Maybe he had done it in a really ass backwards way, but he was only trying to show that he was worried about her.  
  
He should have seen it. Draco knew she was an independent woman, but he had no idea that his concern would make her so mad at him. Maybe he should have just let it go after she said she was feeling ok, but his own selfishness had made him go on and on, pushing the subject.  
  
And he had been selfish, because he had only really been thinking about himself. If Ginny had really been sick and something happened to her, he knew that he would never be able to deal with the pain.  
  
He could not lose some one again. Especially some one he was rapidly falling in love with.  
  
It was stupid, he knew that. He knew Ginny wouldn't have died or anything, but he panicked. He didn't know what to do, so he had turned into a jerk.  
  
A jerk that was powered by concern.  
  
Then she had called him on his jerkiness, and he had become defensive, just as he always did when some one challenged him. He fought back just as harshly as she had fought him. They had both said things they regretted, Draco said so many things that he was not proud of, but neither of them had the guts to stop the hurtful words that were flooding form their mouths.  
  
They had said so many mean things, and he knew that she had every right to hate him. He hoped against hope that she didn't hate him. She hoped that she could find it in her heart to forgive him and all of the heartless things that he had said. He hoped that one day they could be friends again, if not something more.  
  
He wanted so much more of her, because she made him feel special. Growing up in a world with uncaring parents and more enemies than you could poke a stick at, Draco did know what it felt like to feel special. Ginny made him feel special, and he wanted to make her feel special to.  
  
She made him feel alive, she made him feel worth while, she made him feel whole. And he liked the way that she made him feel. He liked the way that Ginny made him want more out of life.  
  
He wanted to see the world through Ginny's eyes, he wanted to magical world of love and hope that she had dwelled in. He wanted to believe in the princess in the tower being rescued by the knight in shining armor. He wanted to see the silver lining in everything that he did.  
  
He wanted her to show him her world. Draco wanted Ginny to take him by the hand and lead him through the bright, colorful world that she lived in. He wanted to experience the emotion she made him feel. He wanted to experience it every day.  
  
He had to tell her how he felt; he knew that he could not last another minute without letting her know. She had a right to know.  
  
Moving to the corner of his room, he picked up a piece of parchment, and began to write.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry that this chapter was so short, I didn't know what else to write in it, but I hope that you liked it. If you could review that would be great.  
  
Oh Yeah, and the Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets count is now 4!!! I have seen in 4 times!!!! 


	10. Draco is not a back up singer, i know th...

Another short chapter, sorry! But stick with me. Please, oh and don't forget to review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The quill scratched across the paper, but nothing of value was written. Sighing, he threw down his quill. He was not a 'write down your emotions and send then' type of person. Now that he though about it, he wasn't really a 'talk about your emotions to some ones face' type of person either. Mainly because, all his life, he had been a 'bottle up your emotions and forget about them' type of person.  
  
But he knew he had to admit his feelings, he needed to find Ginny and tell her everything, tell her how she made him feel, because if he didn't, he was going to go insane.  
  
But he knew that after the words they had exchanged, she may not want to talk to him at all, no matter what he had to say to her. It all had to be out in the open, but she may not have wanted it that way, she probably wanted it locked up tight so no one could ever find out.  
  
Standing from his desk and moving out of his room, he weaved his way out of the common room, passing small groups of girls who sat and giggled, pointing at him. Usually, the old Draco Malfoy would have shot them one of his dangerously sexy smiles and made them think that he was desirable yet completely unattainable. But today he just walked straight past them, not even looking at them; he had more on his mind than what a group of fourth years thought of him. He was on a mission; the new Draco Malfoy had business to attend to.  
  
He wondered when he had become the new Draco Malfoy. When had one Draco Malfoy left and the new one come and taken his place. When did he change?  
  
He knew when he had changed, he had changed with her.  
  
He had changed with her, but not changed for her. Draco had known for a while that this change in him was coming. He knew that he always had another him inside him, and he knew that one day, the other him would over ride all of the elements and push it way to the surface.  
  
Ginny had just triggered the rebellion of the new Draco against the old.  
  
The problem with the brand spanking knew Draco was confidence, or lack of confidence. He was sure that he could still stand in front of others and public speak, he was sure that he could still tell Ron and Harry where to stick it, and he was sure that he could still approach any other girl and chat them up.  
  
But he knew there was no way in hell that he would be able to approach Ginny and talk to her.  
  
She was just a girl, his mind reasoned with him, but his heart would always reply the same, Ginny was so much more than just a girl. She was the girl, the one, every thing that he had been looking for.  
  
From some where, deep inside his heart, he finally worked out what he wanted to say.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was in the library, just thinking of the conversation she had had with Ginny about some one changing. Was it really possible for some one to change everything that the world seen them as.  
  
Are false personas really that easy to create, and if so, how hard are they to destroy? Malfoy had obviously created a false persona for himself, and from the looks of it, Ginny had destroyed it within a matter of hours.  
  
What makes some one create an untrue image of themselves? Was it fear, was it self loathing, was it a confidence thing. Hermione didn't understand why some one would do it.  
  
What was Malfoy's motivation for the alter ego, what was he hiding from (Hermione thought for a few seconds, then realized he was hiding from his father for all of those years), and what triggered the change in him.  
  
Ginny was what had triggered the change in him, because according to Ginny, he was a big kitten. Hermione didn't believe it, mainly because she didn't want to believe it, but she knew that if Ginny was to trust Malfoy, she would make the effort to trust him to.  
  
"Umm, Hermione?" Some one speaking to her shifted her out of her thoughts, looking up, Hermione saw Draco stand by her table, in his hand he held a piece of parchment.  
  
"Yes Malfoy, I mean, Draco, What can I do for you?" She asked, Draco took a deep breath, willing himself to go on with what he was going to say.  
  
"I guess Ginny told you about what happened between the two of us?" He asked, Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I didn't get any details out of her, only hat you majorly surprised her in many ways than one, and that you are as tame as a kitten when you want to be" Hermione couldn't help but smirk at him, she thought that that would make him lose his temper, but he didn't.  
  
"Yeah, something like that. Listen, towards the end of it, words were exchanged that I am not exactly proud of, so I was wondering if you could give her this, and tell her how sorry I am." Draco asked, holding out the parchment. Hermione took it, smiled at him awkwardly, and then turned to leave the library.  
  
"She cares about you Malfoy" Hermione replied, turning back to the blonde slytherin. "I don't know why, and I don't know how it happened, but she cares about you, has feelings of you"  
  
Malfoy stood as Hermione strided back to him, standing close in front of him. Draco had to admit that Hermione could be scary if she wanted to be.  
  
"If I found out that you have done anything to hurt her, mentally or physically, I will personally make sure that your broomstick is shoved so far up your ass that you would be flying instead of walking" Hermione told him.  
  
"I would never hurt her" He replied honestly.  
  
"Just make sure you know that friends can become enemies quickly Malfoy" she replied, before turning and leaving the library.  
  
Draco just stared after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Ginny" Hermione sang as she opened the door to the younger girls bedroom. Ginny was still in her bed, staring up at the ceiling of the canopy bed.  
  
"What?" Ginny replied.  
  
"I have a letter here for you" Hermione replied, waving it in front of Ginny's face.  
  
"I don't want to read it" Ginny sighed.  
  
"Oh well, I will just take it back to the tall blonde Slytherin quidditch seeker then shall I?" Hermione asked, and then chuckled as she saw how quickly Ginny jumped out of her bed and snatched the letter from her hands.  
  
Then Ginny just sat there, unable to bring herself to open the letter. She just sat on her bed and stared at Draco's messy hand writing.  
  
"As far as I can tell, you don't have x-ray vision, so you cant read though the envelope" Hermione laughed, taking a spot on the bed with Ginny. Ginny sighed.  
  
"What if he says he doesn't care, and that he made a big mistake?" Ginny asked.  
  
"What if he says he feels the same way you do?" Hermione asked, Ginny nodded.  
  
"But he may say it was a mistake" Ginny reasoned.  
  
"He may also say that he has been invited to be a back up singer for The Weird Sisters, but we both know that it hasn't. Just like I am pretty sure it does not say he regrets anything"  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Ginny asked, her fingers fidgeting on the wax seal of the parchment envelope.  
  
"I saw the look on his face when he gave it to me, he was sad, almost ...... Human" Hermione replied.  
  
"Hermione, that is an awful thing to say, Draco is human" Ginny replied, jumping to his defense, Hermione smiled apologetically.  
  
"You are right, I am sorry ...... But will you just open the letter, the anticipation is killing me"  
  
Ginny's finger slipped under the wax seal and opened the envelope, pulling out and unfolding the piece of parchment, she smiled softly.  
  
"He says we should talk, and he says I know where"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
yay.  
  
Any way, Do you wanna know the best way to piss off your Harry Potter loving friends while watching CoS? (no joke, this works, I have done it every time) When Harry hears the voice in the walls, put on your best disembodied voice and say "Shire Baggins" you will either get a laugh or a smack to the head. (YAY, less than a month till TTT hits Australian cinemas, cant wait, more Orlando Bloom, More Billy Boyd, More Dominic Monaghan, and yay, new boy Karl Urban, yay yay yay)  
  
Anyway,  
  
Do you wanna know the best way to get me to continue this fic? Review 


	11. Where do we start

Ginny was one step away from scratching her own eyes out. She was pulling at her hair, and almost sobbing. She was at her wits end, she didn't know what to do, but she did know that there was only one person who could save her.  
  
"Hermione" She screamed, and her distress must have traveled in her voice, because seconds later, Hermione bolted through the door. Hermione looked worried as she looked at her friend.  
  
"What, What?" Hermione asked "Are you ok?"  
  
"I am in crisis" Ginny exclaimed, pacing the length of the room. Hermione caught her by the hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Ginny, what is it? Tell me" Hermione begged.  
  
"I have nothing to wear" Ginny sobbed, falling into the older girls arms. Hermione laughed lightly and hugged the girl.  
  
"Oh no, that is awful" Hermione smiled, she was relieved that Ginny was not hurt in any way. Ginny's scream had made it sound like something terrible had happened.  
  
"It is awful, I have to go and meet Draco in an hour and I have nothing to wear. This is international crisis" Ginny sobbed. Hermione laughed at her overly dramatic friend.  
  
"Ok, first of all, stop crying, you are going to make your eyes all puffy, now, let me have a look at your clothes" Hermione smiled, sitting her down on the bed and digging through the clothes.  
  
"This skirt with this shirt" Hermione suggested, holding out a denim skirt and a white shirt with three quarter sleeves. Ginny screwed up her face.  
  
"Makes my thighs look huge and my arms look short" Ginny replied.  
  
They spent 20 minutes going through every single item in the closet and ever single possible combination of the items. Ginny's excuses started to get even worse and crazy as time went on ("The grey sweater will clash with Draco's eyes")  
  
"Ginny, do you just want choose something of mine to wear?" Hermione asked, Ginny innocently jumped off of the bed and ran through the door.  
  
When Hermione made it to her room, Ginny was already swimming in her clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco stood in front of his full length mirror in a plain black pants and a white shirt. He brushed some of his blonde hair out of his face.  
  
"You look lovely dear" The mirror told him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Draco asked, running his fingers through his hair, he wasn't sure what he was wearing was right. He wanted to look perfect for Ginny.  
  
"You look fine" The mirror assured. That was all Draco needed to hear, he turned and started to tug off his shirt.  
  
"Tonight is important to me, I can't just look fine, and I have to look ....... I don't know, but it fine is not going to cut it" Draco explained to the mirror.  
  
40 minutes, and all of Draco's shirts and sweaters later, he stood before the mirror again. He liked what he was wearing his time, it made him wonder why he didn't just choose it from the beginning.  
  
"That is the one my dear, that is right" The mirror complimented, Draco smiled.  
  
"Yeah I know, it is perfect" Draco mumbled, "Lets just hope the rest of the night turns out perfect."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny creaked the door open and looked around the storage closet, it was empty. The room had not been entered since they had left it. There was still a line of brooms along the middle of the room.  
  
Malfoy land and Weasley land.  
  
Ginny laughed, that day had felt so long ago, before the truthfulness and the kisses, before the fighting. That was before she realized that she cared. Everything seemed so easy before then, now it was all so complicated.  
  
She moved into the room and sat on the floor on the Malfoy side of the room. She looked at her watch, she didn't know if she was early or if Draco was late, but she didn't mind waiting for him.  
  
Her heart thumped in anticipation of what Draco had to say to her. She had no idea about what she was going to say to him, but she just wanted the opportunity to talk to him again. Ginny just hoped that they would not fight again, she couldn't deal with another fight, she couldn't hear any more hurtful things coming from either of their mouths.  
  
The door opened and Ginny looked up. Draco had just walked in. Ginny looked up at him and stood.  
  
"Hi" She began nervously, He smiled at her, his nervousness was obvious in just that one smile.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you were going to be here, I mean, I was hoping that you would, but I didn't think you would give me the chance" Draco told her, Ginny nodded.  
  
"Why wouldn't I come here?" Ginny asked "You asked me to be here"  
  
"Yes, I asked you to be here, but you had every right not to show up after the hurtful things I said to you, I didn't expect you to want to be in the same room as me .... You have been skipping meals" Draco told her, and then stopped, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea about his comment "Not a judgment, just an observation"  
  
"Yeah, I had some things I had to think about" Ginny replied. Draco nodded, understand, he would have wanted to be alone with his thoughts to.  
  
"Well, I hope that you got everything sorted" Draco added sincerely.  
  
"I don't know if it is, there are some things that I can sort out by myself" Ginny told him, moving to sit at the chair that she had always sat in when they had been locked in the room together.  
  
"You mean, things between us?" He asked, sitting on the floor beside her chair. Ginny looked down at him.  
  
"Yes, things between us....." Ginny began.  
  
"I want to get things settled between us to" Draco began. "But I think that we will end up fighting if we try and talk about it"  
  
"Knowing our luck, we will end up fighting" Ginny smiled at him. "I wish there was some way that we could side step this talking stuff, just take things back to the way they were before"  
  
"We will just end up fighting again if we do that" Draco replied.  
  
"I don't want to fight with you, but I know we can not avoid it, so, what do you want to talk about first?" Ginny asked, Draco sighed.  
  
"I have no idea where to start" he admitted, she smiled, glad that she was not the one who had to admit that.  
  
"So...." She smiled, Draco smiled back.  
  
"So....." He repeated, both hoping for the other to be the first to say something. But, their conversation, or their lack of conversation, was interrupted by a sound.  
  
A sound that was either a blessing or a curse.  
  
The sound of the closet door creaking shut.  
  
Draco stood, and tried to open the heavy door. He rattled the handle and shoved it with his shoulder.  
  
"Ginny" He began, turning back to her, "We are locked in again."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N -  
  
Hey, sorry this chapter is so short and jumpy, I was fighting writers block and watching the sound of music.  
  
Any way, remember, when you know the notes to sing, you can sing most any thing. 


	12. I am Sorry and the return of the Weasly ...

Hope you like this chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You would think that we would have known better than to come here again" Ginny couldn't help but laugh as Draco jiggled the door knob again, hoping that it would open. The door stayed shut.  
  
"I guess we are just unlucky when it comes to storage closets" Draco replied, Ginny smiled.  
  
"This is a blessing you know" She told him suddenly.  
  
"I guess, at least now we cant leave, no matter how much we start to fight" He sighed, leaning up against the door and then sliding down it so that he was sitting on the floor. Ginny stood and moved to sit by his side.  
  
"Can I start?" She asked softly, Draco looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Well, I guess, I am going to start by saying how sorry I am" Ginny began, she could tell that Draco was just about to say something to, so she held up her hand to stop him "Please, let me finish, I am sorry that I said those things about you, I don't mean them, I think I may have meant them at the time, but I don't mean them now"  
  
"I know, it is the same with what I said" Draco replied softly.  
  
"It was just, at the time, I was angry at you; you were treating me like a little kid, like I didn't know how to look after myself. I am 16, and I have spent so many years trying to justify myself to others. It is so hard to justify my thoughts and actions to my father and my brothers. They treat me like a little kid only because they only remember me as one, and ...... I just wish that they would treat me like an independent person. I know you were only worried about me, but I can look after myself. I was so angry because you seemed to be treating me like they do" Ginny replied, sighing.  
  
"I know you are an independent woman, that is one of the things that I love....like about you. I am sorry that I completely went off the handle at you" Draco told her. She nodded.  
  
"And I am sorry that I accused you of being a .. a death eater" Ginny told him. Draco closed his eyes and rested his head on the door behind him. He hoped that her accusations wouldn't come up in their conversations. He had forgotten about what she had said, pushed it to the dark recesses of his mind, ignored the sting that had blinded him with pain when he thought of her accusing him of being a death eater.  
  
"You don't have to apologize for that Ginny" he mumbled, he just wanted to completely forget about that aspect of the argument that they had had.  
  
"I do have to apologize for it Draco, because that is the thing that I am least proud of saying to you" Ginny told him.  
  
Draco stood and paced the length of the room. The pacing track seemed soothingly familiar to him.  
  
"I forgive you" He told her, Ginny looked up at him, for some reason she didn't believe him. "I forgive you, and I would rather if we didn't say anything more about it. The sooner I forget about it, the sooner it will stop being painful for me"  
  
Ginny looked up at him again. "It is amazing how just a few little words can cause some one so much pain"  
  
"It wasn't the words, it was the principal of the whole thing. When you accused me, you made me so angry. It was like you had not listened to a word that I said while we had been talking in here" Draco replied.  
  
"I listened" Ginny defended herself.  
  
"Oh, you did, did you? Well do you remember me saying that I wanted to be nothing like my father?" he asked, anger rising in his voice. Ginny nodded, she understood his anger now, it was such an inappropriate thing that she had ever said to him.  
  
"I am sorry" Ginny mumbled.  
  
"It is just, frustrating. You talk about how you have to live in the shadow of your over protective brothers, and how you wish some one would cut you some slack, well, don't you think that I deserve to be cut a little slack to? I am sick of living in the shadow of my stupid, fuck head father. And I thought that you would realize that. You seemed to realize that I was different, and yet, you accuse me of something like that ...." Draco explained.  
  
"I know, I am sorry, I wasn't thinking right, I don't know what I was thinking, I just wanted to hurt you, I wanted to get back at you for treating me the way you were..... I know now that I was completely out of line, I was wrong and I don't regret anything as much as I regret saying that" Ginny replied. Draco was touched by her honesty.  
  
"Well, like I said, lets just forget about it, we have spoken about it now, we can put it behind us" Draco told her. Ginny nodded.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds.  
  
"I am sorry that I tried to shatter you dreams" He told her softly.  
  
"You were right about some things though" Ginny replied, she never thought that she would hear her say something like that.  
  
"Wasn't right about anything, you were right, I was wrong" Draco told her. Ginny smirked.  
  
"I know that I should ask for that in writing, but I am not going to push it" Ginny joked, Draco smiled. "But you were right about some things"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"In some ways I am just a scared little girl crying for my mother, or Harry, to come and save me" Ginny told him. Draco visibly winced as Ginny mentioned Potter, but he stood, and once again moved to sit by Ginny's side. He wanted to reach out and take her hand, but he didn't know how she would react.  
  
"You are not a scared little girl, you are so mature and strong" Draco told her, Ginny sighed.  
  
"But I am still waiting for some one to come along and be my savior, the person I am waiting for has changed a few times in my life, but you are right, Harry was up there on a pedestal for me for a very long time, but that all changed" Ginny admitted.  
  
"When did it change?" Draco asked.  
  
"When Peeves slammed that door shut the other day" Ginny replied "I know that that simple action from that stupid poltergeist changed me heaps, my savior changed."  
  
"Changed to whom?"  
  
"Myself, and, well, you" Ginny replied, Draco looked at her shocked.  
  
"Me?" He asked, shocked.  
  
"As soon as that door shut, I realized that there was no one else in the world that I would have wanted to be in here with, and then, when we started to get to know each other more, and you started to mean something to me. I don't know, but all I know is that we were locked in here for 48 hours, and in that time, I hardly even thought of Potter" Ginny replied, blushing slightly.  
  
"Wow" was all Draco could say. Here was Ginny, the girl that he had feelings for, telling him that she had feelings for him to, he didn't know what to do or what to say.  
  
"I am sorry for being such an idiot" Draco told her. Ginny looked into his eyes.  
  
"When were you an idiot? Cos if it was at the same time that I was being a bitch, the cancel each other out" She joked lightly, he smiled.  
  
"No, I am sorry about being an idiot about everything. I am an idiot because I didn't tell you what I was really thinking" Draco told her "I was too scared to tell you how I was really feeling"  
  
"And how were you really feeling?" She asked, holding her breath.  
  
"I don't like not being in control of what is happening to me, and what I am thinking" Draco mumbled, Ginny looked at him.  
  
"Why weren't you in control of what you were feeling?" She asked.  
  
"I wasn't in control because I was falling in love with you so quickly" Draco whispered. Ginny turned to him.  
  
"You were falling in love with me?" She asked, surprised. Draco stood and started to pace again. Ginny smirked, he really did enjoy pacing.  
  
"I was, I am mean, I am, I am still falling for you, so quickly, and I know that the feelings are not going to stop anytime soon. I don't want them to stop anytime soon, I like that fact that I am in love with you" Draco ranted as he paced.  
  
"Say that again" Ginny requested. Draco smiled and turned to her.  
  
"I am in love with you" He repeated. Ginny was to surprised to speak. She just sat and looked up at him. Draco looked down at her again, and then ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"Say something Ginny" He told her. Ginny just stood, he hands shaking. She took a step closer to him.  
  
"What about all that stuff you said about not believing in love?" She asked. Draco took her shaking hand in his.  
  
"You made a believer out of me" Draco told her. Taking a deep breath, he pulled her to him, their bodies pressed against each other intimately. His finger swiped across her bottom lip, which was trembling.  
  
"Of course, I understand that you may not want to love me" Draco whispered. Ginny looked up into his eyes and wrapped a hand around his shoulder, pulling his lips down onto hers.  
  
It felt so good to have his lips back on hers again, but they took it slow, portraying emotions that words could not express.  
  
When they pulled away, Ginny tightened her arms around him, resting her forehead on his.  
  
"I am in love with you to Draco" Ginny mumbled, and she smiled at the grin that broke out on his face.  
  
"So, wanna be my girlfriend again?" He asked, she smiled and nodded. "Can I just make one small request?"  
  
"Sure, anything Draco" She smiled.  
  
"How's about you give me another blast of the Weasley charm?" he asked, Ginny laughed, and then returned her lips to his  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey everyone,  
  
This is like the second last chapter, there is at least one more.  
  
Anyway, please review for me, I need reviews, I want to try and break the 200 mark by the time this is finished.  
  
So please review, thank you!!!!!! 


	13. Coming out of the closet

Hey every one, this is the last chapter of this fic ::Sobbing uncontrollably:: but I really enjoyed writing it for you.  
  
I have an idea for a sequel to this fic, so if you want it, tell me in your reviews please.  
  
Anyway, I want you all to use your imagination in the beginning of this story. It is completely up to you weather or not you want to pretend that they shagged between the end of the first section and the beginning of the second. (I wrote it that way, but then again, they don't have to have done nothing if you don't want to tell yourself that they did.  
  
enjoy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's lips were yet to leave hers. Their kisses were light and gentle. They owned each others mouths, worshiping each others gentle caress of lips.  
  
He sat on the floor of the small, dusty closet, with Ginny sitting on his lap (She had said that she didn't want to get Hermione's clothes dirty, but Draco wasn't exactly complaining) and their lips had hardly left each others.  
  
His hands explored her hair. Hers explored his neck and back. Their lips roved, and traveled over exposed lips.  
  
It was only a matter of time before his arms tightened around her back, and he moved her slightly, laying her on the floor comfortably, which gave his better access to her.  
  
Their kissing continued to progress. Hands still roaming and exploring, caressing soft skin, lips still taking in as much of each other as possible.  
  
Soon hands began to separate clothing, and intense emotions began to take them over. Draco pulled his eyes away from her and kissed her temple.  
  
"I love you" he whispered.  
  
Ginny just answered with another kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny snuggled into Draco's warm embrace. He just smiled and hugged her tighter, tracing patterns on her forehead with his lips. She liked the feeling of just being in her boyfriends arms, and she didn't want to think of a time when they would have to let go of each other. If she had it her way, she would never let him go.  
  
"I love you" He mumbled into her hair. Ginny couldn't help but laugh softly. He kept repeating that, she wasn't tired of hearing it, and she wasn't tired of returning the feelings, but she was just surprised that he had gone from some one who didn't believe in love, to some one who was practically shouting it from the rooftops.  
  
"You have told me that about a hundred times in the last half hour" Ginny whispered, she could feel his forming smile on her skin.  
  
"Well, I do, I love you, love you love you....." Draco smiled. He loved the fact that he had had the guts to tell her. And he was just so happy that she loved her to. He promised to tell her how he felt about her everyday. Twice a day. A million times a day.  
  
"I love you to Draco" She mumbled into his chest. Draco buried his hands into her hair; he made a decision then and there never to leave Ginny's side ever again and never to let anything come between them, even if it meant that they had to be locked in a room together for ever. He knew he would be able deal with that.  
  
"Draco" Ginny whispered, her warm breath tickling a bare patch on his chest. Draco stretched and pulled Ginny against him, making sure that there was no space between them. Ginny just snuggled closer to him again.  
  
"Yes Gin?" He asked, some what sleepily. He was so warm and comfortable and content. He felt special and loved, and he hoped that he was sharing those feelings with Ginny to.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?" She whispered. Draco tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Do we have to leave? I just wanna stay here with you forever" He joked. Ginny laughed lightly.  
  
"I think food and body odor may become a problem soon, plus, no matter how much I love you, I don't want to have to listen to you peeing in a bucket again" She laughed. Draco just smirked.  
  
"Well, like I said, hundreds of girls would die for the opportunity" he joked, Ginny slapped his arm slightly.  
  
"You would never give them the opportunity though would you?" She asked seriously. Draco brushed his lips against hers softly. Then he relaxed into the curve of her body, letting his lips travel paths on her skin.  
  
"Of course not Gin, you are the only girl for me" Came his mumbled reply as he buried his face into her neck and placed little butterfly kisses along the skin.  
  
"And you are my boy" She smiled, he fingers straying to his hair. "But maybe it would be best to get out of here"  
  
"What, you don't want to stay here with me?" Draco smiled, trying to sound hurt.  
  
"Oh, sweet heart, I am sorry, but think of how romantic it will be when Hermione tells Ron where I am, and he just barges in. Plus I am bloody hungry" Ginny replied. Draco smiled, and sat up, standing, he helped her up to and they adjusted themselves to look respectable again.  
  
"Doors still locked" She sighed. Draco leaned against the wall and pulled out his wand (A/N: Mind out of the gutter, his magic wand. Wait, Mind out of the gutter, his wooden wand. Wait, No, mind out of the gutter. The wand he uses to transfigure things....oh, help.)  
  
"Alohomora" He smiled, pointing the wand at the door. A click echoed the room and Ginny tried the handle again, and the door opened.  
  
"You knew that all along" She accused jokingly.  
  
"You're right, I did" He smiled, holding up his hands "But I thought that we enjoyed ourselves enough."  
  
"True" She smiled, kissed him on the lips one last time, and then exited into the hallway.  
  
"Well, at least we are leaving this place as friends this time" He joked. Ginny just hugged him.  
  
They walked the halls together, holding hands, heading no where in particular, they knew there final destination was the great hall or the kitchens for some food, but they were in no rush to get there. They were both just glad that they had sorted everything out between them. They were happy together, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Draco knew of the obstacles that stood in the way of their relationship. He knew the obstacles, because on of them was approaching them now. Well, three of them actually. A relieved looking Hermione, a confused looking Harry and an angry looking Ron all came down the hall towards them.  
  
"Ginny, there you are" Ron exclaimed, pulling Ginny into his arms. Ginny was surprised by the brotherly compassion he was showing. But she also knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before the shit hit the fan. "What were you doing with him?"  
  
Ah. Every one down, it's raining shit (A/N: Sorry, that is rather rude, but I couldn't help myself.)  
  
Ginny blushed, but she was sure that Hermione was the only one who saw the reddening of her cheeks. Hermione smiled, and hid her eminent giggles behind her hand.  
  
"You" Ron growled suddenly, releasing his sister and lunging at Draco. Draco stepped out of the way. "What did you do to my sister?"  
  
This time, Hermione couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing. Soon tears of mirth began to flood her cheeks, and Harry had to hold her up. Ginny shot her a dark look, but soon saw the humor in the situation, and she couldn't help her own giggles that escaped her.  
  
"What is your problem?" Ron asked, forgetting about Draco and turning back to Hermione, who was finally getting control of her giggles.  
  
"Nothing, continue your interrogation" She smiled, and Ron turned back to Draco, giving him some of the dirtiest looks possible. .  
  
Ginny, who was watching the scene, moved to Hermione's side.  
  
"Mione, get my brother away from my boyfriend" Ginny hissed. Hermione moved a little closer to Ron and took his hand, whispering something into his ear. Ron seemed to relax immediately and after once last look at Draco, turned and left the hall. Harry followed after him.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Ginny asked, surprised. Hermione just smiled.  
  
"I honestly don't think that I want to know" Hermione laughed and then hugged Ginny. Hermione turned to Draco, his attitude changing slightly; she straitened her self out to intimidate him. Once again, Draco felt a pang of fear. "What I told you in the library still stands Malfoy"  
  
And with that, Hermione turned and followed the boys down the hall. Ginny turned to Draco, wrapping her arms around his neck. His moved to her hips.  
  
"And what did Hermione say to you in the library?" Ginny asked, eyeing his suspiciously. Draco smiled and held her tighter.  
  
"She just did the whole protective best friend thing" He replied, kissing her nose. "I love you"  
  
"You are never going to get sick of telling me that are you?" Ginny asked, Draco smiled and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her so they could slowly walk down the hall.  
  
"Do you want me to get sick of saying it?"  
  
"Hell no" She replied honestly, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Good, get used to hearing it at least five hundred times a day" He smiled.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, would I be right in saying that you have joined me in the world of eternal optimism, the land of the ever lasting romantics?" Ginny teased. Draco blushed, even though he was not ready to admit that he shared her out look on love.  
  
"Oh, I am there, I am the king of romance land" He told her. He wondered if she believed him.  
  
"Really?" There was suspicion in her voice.  
  
"Yep, I've found the silver lining, the hero has his noble steed and chocolates and Roses are now on the acceptable list." Draco ranted aimlessly, Ginny just smirked. There was no way that she believed him, no matter how much he tried to convince her.  
  
"Draco, I know you haven't changed that much in such a little time" She accused lightly. Draco smiled. He knew he could get nothing past her.  
  
"Well, I am on the road there, preparing to join you" he told her honestly.  
  
"I can accept that" She kissed his lips softly. "I can totally accept that!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remember  
  
SEQUEL - YAY OR NAY  
  
Review now and I will be forever indebted. 


End file.
